Donde el Cuerpo y el Alma se Conocen
by DannyDragon2
Summary: Traduccion de Where Soul meets Body "A veces pienso que te eligieron porque sabian que te amaria" La historia de Finnick y Annie completa
1. Lazos

Primero que nada quiero decir que si estan leyendo esto gracias por abrir la historia.

Se qué el primer capitulo es mucha explicación pero les recomiendo leerlo.

Segundo y mas importante: Esta historia no es mía es una traducion de _Where Soul Meets Body_ de la increible y talentosa autora _frombluetored_ la cual muy amablemente me dejo traducir la historia para que asi llegara a más lectores.

Ahora sin más rodeos aqui les dejo la historia:

* * *

Así es como inicia esto:  
Me mareo mientras me siento en la cama. El aire es húmedo y sofocante en el interior de mi casa, independientemente de que la ventana este abierta - mi hermana está descansando a mi lado, su piel caliente y su sudor. Agarro mi cabeza con firmeza ya que está dando vueltas y empiezo a contar hasta que siento un cierto grado de estabilidad.  
Gracias a la luz que llena mi habitación, puedo distinguir los vestidos de mi hermana los que en algún momento de anoche, coloco probablemente después de que llegara a casa y antes de que ella se acostara en la cama. Los miro con cansancio por lo que se parece como tres minutos por lo menos, y entonces empiezo a abrir mi mente a concentrarse en el resto de los sentidos que están luchan por mi atención.

El sonido de las olas es familiar y amable y puedo oír a mi padre hablando con mi hermano en la planta baja. Él está hablando con firmeza y usa palabras como "absolutamente no" y "nunca". Palabras que son ridículas. A partir de los jadeos ahogados que hago, puedo oír que mi hermano pequeño está llorando.

El pánico aferra a mi corazón y lo aprieta y no me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando hasta que mi hermana acaricia suavemente mi antebrazo, todavía medio dormida. Ella murmura algo que suena como una extraña mezcla entre "'s bien" y "no te preocupes".

Coloco mis manos alrededor de la vieja colcha, desgastada que descansa en mi cama y lucho contra la preocupación inevitable que está empezando a crecer dentro de mí. Hoy es el Día de la Cosecha. Es algo que no puedo pasar por alto, no con los sonidos de llanto de mi hermano que suben por las escaleras. Con el reconocimiento de este día viene el reconocimiento de que dos personas que yo probablemente conozco

o he estado en contacto por lo menos una vez serán transportados hacia sus muertes.

Mi hermana se sienta de repente, ahora completamente despierta. Inmediatamente salta en un discurso sobre lo que vamos a hacer hoy, como si ella hubiera estado despierta todo el tiempo. Mi hermana es así. Ella es mayor que yo por cinco años, y todo lo que hace es o todo o nada. Ella puede atar cualquier tipo de nudo que nunca se ha atado y con los ojos cerrados, puede convencer a cualquier chico

de llevarla a cualquier parte aparte tiene un control asombroso sobre sus emociones. Su nombre completo es Coral, pero ella abandonó la "l" a la misma vez que se graduó de la escuela, junto con seis pulgadas de su cabello rubio oscuro. Ella está comprometida para casarse en sólo unos pocos meses, también es mi mejor amiga,.

Annie? Annie? "Su voz es amable pero firme, dos palabras que son sinónimos con mi hermana.

Miro hacia arriba y al mirarla a los ojos, que son azules profundos y más bonitos que los míos, me permito tomar una respiración profunda. El aire llena mis pulmones completamente y siento un poco del pánico desvanecer. Cora sonríe, y me envuelve con su brazo..  
" ¡Vamos! No hay que preocuparse, ¿ves?"

Ella quita su brazo de mi y empuja la colcha., se acomoda en el borde de la cama y deja las piernas colgando por un lado. Ella espera que la imite, y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ella cepilla mi cabello con sus dedos..  
"Por mucho que me encanta nuestra rutina Shell (concha de mar en inglés) , estoy muy contenta de que sólo hay un año más después de éste. Me preocupo por ti."

Sus palabras llegan a mí como flores suaves, suavemente y de todo corazón.

Sonrío a pesar de las preocupaciones. Cora comenzó a llamarme Shell (concha de mar)cuando era sólo una niña. Al darse cuenta de que yo era tan frágil como una, y nunca ha dudado de eso. Aparte el hecho de que, mi hobby es hacer joyería con conchas de mar no ayudó a desalentar el apodo.

"Estoy segura de que voy a estar bien." Murmuro en su hombro. Ella huele a Marv, su prometido. Siempre huele a pescado ya que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su barco. Él es uno de los pescadores del distrito. Supongo que es donde Cora estuvo toda la noche. Me molesta un poco que ella cambie nuestra rutina completa por él, aunque yo también le tenga cariño a Marv. Durante el tiempo que puedo recordar, para Cora y para mí la noche antes del Día de Cosecha era casi una fiesta. Nos íbamos, a pasar el día en la playa, jugando a través de la arena y recolectando conchas de mar, a lo largo de la costa, jugando en las olas. Para la cena siempre nos íbamos a comer sopa de pescado que habíamos hecho juntas, después comíamos arándanos y uvas de postre. Y pasábamos el resto de la noche en dos sillas en la parte detrás de la casa, mirando las estrellas, y luego era hora de cantar canciones tontas de nuestra infancia. Siempre nos fuimos a dormir en mi cama, yo era por lo general demasiado miedosa y demasiado aprensiva para dormir yo sola y luego nos preparábamos juntas la mañana siguiente.

Cora estuvo ayer para el día en la playa y luego la cena, pero salió de la casa después de la fruta. Yo no la vi otra vez hasta que en algún momento en las primeras horas de la mañana, se metió en mi cama tan silenciosamente como pudo.

Yo no menciono nada de esto ahora, porque amo a Cora. No podría soportar la idea de hacer que se sienta culpable por ello. Especialmente no hoy, cuando el riesgo de no volver a verla cierne sobre nuestras cabezas. Yo no quiero que tenga que vivir con la culpa de que ella hirió mis sentimientos.

Me, preocupo de que ella pueda sentir mi dolor a través de mi leve silencio. "Me alegro, también. Es agradable saber que hay sólo dos años más que tengo que preocupar, pero todavía se pone casi peor de una manera cada año, porque las probabilidades consiguen apilar más y más alto en mi contra."

A los diecisiete años de edad, mi nombre entra más veces en la cosecha que cuando tenía doce Nuestro hermano, Arnav, cumplirá ocho este año. Él se preocupa por mí más que yo.

Cora pone su brazo a mi alrededor en un breve y fuerte abrazo.  
"No hay manera de que escojan a Annie Cresta. Su habilidad haciendo joyería es mayor que cualquier persona en el Distrito 4, y todos sabemos que los del Capitolio simplemente no puede prescindir de la auténtica joyería hecha a mano con artículos directamente del mar desde el Distrito 4. Lo que deberían llevar a sus cenas de marisco? "Cora se burla.

Me rio junto con ella, disfrutando de la manera que esto hace que mis preocupaciones sean más livianas. "Tendrían que llevar tus pulseras de cuerda."  
Cora no me está mirando, ni yo a ella, pero sé que ambas estamos sonriendo ahora.  
"No podrían tener eso! No hay un destello de brillo en esas cuerdas. Y tu sabes cómo el Capitolio ama el brillo."

Cora y yo nos quitamos nuestros camisones. Nos ponemos nuestros vestidos en silencio, cada una preocupándose por nuestros propios miedos para el día de hoy. Me dirijo a Cora y la veo con el collar que le hice hace años,alrededor de su cuello. Esta hecho con pequeñas conchas blancas y frágiles trozos de vidrio del azul del mar, el mismo azul que el vestido de lino que lleva ahora. Su anillo de compromiso refleja la luz que sale por la ventana, y la luz hace que su cabello rubio destaque.

Me arreglo el dobladillo del vestido verde espuma de mar que traigo y me empiezo a sentir asfixiada. Me doy cuenta de que no quiero dejar a mi hermana mayor. No hoy, no el año que viene, ni nunca.  
"Cora", le susurro. "Tengo miedo."

Ella se da la vuelta para mirarme, y sus ojos brillan con lágrimas que conozco que nunca dejará que salgan. Sus manos tiemblan mientras

corre sus dedos por su pelo.

"Recuerdo que cuando tenías cinco años, Shell. Vistea un gato que acababa de salir de una pelea con otro gato lo viste cojeando hacia abajo más allá de la panadería. No estaba tan herido, pero había una gran cantidad de sangre. Usabas un nuevo vestido blanco que papá había conseguido para ti. Yo estaba sosteniéndote firmemente a mi lado, hasta que ya no estabas más, y lo siguiente que supe era que estabas en el suelo con el gato, acunándolo a tu pecho. Su sangre se filtraba en tu vestido, y estabas llorando histéricamente. Al principio pensé que estabas llorando porque tu vestido estaba en mal estado, pero luego me di cuenta de que por eso yo estaría llorando. Estabas llorando porque el gato estaba en el dolor. Tú me preguntaste acerca de ese gato el resto de la semana, y he incluso lloraste un par de veces más ". Cora se vuelve y juega con las joyas en la caja pequeña en la parte superior de la cómoda. Sus manos todavía están temblando. Ella toma una respiración profunda y cuando ella se ha compuesto, se da la vuelta para mirarme. "Eso es todo lo que puedo pensar en el Día de la Cosecha, Annie. Porque tú eres mi concha de mar. No de la manera de que no seas fuerte, pero en la forma en que son frágiles, donde todo el mundo es duro. Tú eres amable y yo no quiero volver a ver tu vestido cubierto de sangre nunca más ".

Ella cierra la parte superior de la caja y pruebo el agua salada de mis lágrimas en mis labios. Cora nunca me había dicho algo como esto a mí el día de cosecha. Ella nunca le toma importancia ya que da por hecho de que no saldré en la cosecha. Me asusta que ella me esté diciendo esto, casi como si ella me estuviera diciendo adiós.  
Cruza la habitación y pone sus manos sobre mis hombros. Ella es una cabeza más alta que yo, y sus lágrimas se aferran a sus rubias pestañas cuando ella sonríe hacia mí.

"No es que yo crea que esto se repetirá , Annie sólo quiero que sepas que está bien tener miedo Porque yo también y demasiado Eso es lo que pasa cuando amas a alguien:... Temes por ellos pero vamos a estar bien. Todavía tienes que ver mi boda con Marv, ¿verdad? "

Asiento con la cabeza, y ella tira de mi pelo castaño, largo recogiéndolo en un moño. Me gustaría que no lo estuviera recogiendo tanto. Mi cabello es tan largo que llega hasta abajo de mi espalda, y, a veces se siente como un protector.  
Una pequeña parte de mí se pregunta si ella piensa de esa manera también.

Las primeras impresiones son muy importante en los Juegos, y ella quiere que me vea fuerte, con mi pelo recogido a cal y canto y mis ojos se restiran en línea recta..

Quiero decirle que yo no soy ella, mientras que ella podría haber sido fuerte y lo suficientemente valiente como para siquiera considerar brevemente el voluntariado en su mejor momento, yo no lo soy.

Arnav se aferra fuertemente a mi mano mientras caminamos a lo largo de las calles empedradas. La brisa del mar es especialmente dura hoy, y se esperan tormentas esta noche. Espero que los relámpagos caigan lejos para poder llevar a Arnav a la playa y poder ver los relámpagos desde lejos. Siempre me ha gustado, aunque me da miedo.  
"Tal vez ni siquiera escoge una niña este año! No veo por qué no pueden simplemente tomar dos chicos. Papá, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿No crees que sólo se podrían escoger niños este año? Entonces Annie realmente estaria a salvo. O en realidad! En realidad papá! tengo una idea! "Arnav salta hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tirando de mi brazo y mi padre se deleita en su idea repentina.

Mi padre le regala una sonrisa tensa. "¿Qué idea sería esa, Nav?"  
Arnav sonríe hacia nuestro padre y luego me mira, y aunque él está sonriendo, yo puede ver los restos de lágrimas de esta mañana en sus ojos. "Ellos deberían tener una prueba en la que ven quien es el más malo y luego escogen esa gente! Eso sería mas más justo."  
Aprieta su mano apretando así la mía y me mira. Él y yo tenemos los ojos de nuestra madre, de color verde oscuro. "Nunca te tomarían, Annie. Tú eres la mejor. Ni siquiera me gritaste cuando se me cayó el florero de mamá."

Las palabras de Arnav son tan sinceras como él mismo, y quiero llorar de nuevo hoy. Arnav es la única persona en este mundo que tengo la oportunidad de cuidar. Todo el mundo me cuida. Nuestra madre murió cuando Arnav sólo era un bebe, así que este miró a Cora y a mí con el afecto materno. A nuestro padrele queremos, pero él se va la mayor parte del tiempo. Cresta Nets(Redes Cresta)es un negocio bastante grande que mi padre dirige por sí mismo. Cora y yo nos hacemos cargo de Arnav durante el día. Sé que si yo fuera cosechada Cora cuidaría de él. Confío en Cora más que nadie. Ella cuida de mí así que Arnav estaría bien con ella. Pero aún así, sé que le rompería el corazón perderme, y por eso me encuentro a mi misma por milésima vez esperando que mi nombre no salga.  
"Esa es una idea interesante, Arnav. Pero no queremos que nadie muera , ¿verdad?" Le pregunté, a él corrigiéndolo suavemente.

Él asiente con fervor. "Tienes razón. No, está bien que sean cosechados aunque sean malos. Pero aún así, espero que sea esa chica sique trabaja en el puesto de productos y no tu, Annie."  
Cora arranca con una risa e incluso más risas papá.  
Nuestra conversación se detiene cuando llegamos a la reunión en la plaza. Le doy a mi familia una última mirada antes de empezar mi camino hacia las chicas de mi edad.  
Es una bendición ser la única elegible para la cosecha en mi familia, en su mayor parte, pero en algunos otros aspectos, es duro. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener la mano de Cora alrededor de la mía, el sol golpea con dureza la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Me da la fuerza que no tengo de ella, y me siento con muy escasa de fuerza hoy.

Me quedo mirando fijamente la pantalla, ya que muestran la misma película, siempre lo hacen, en realidad no presto atención. Un destello bronceado llama mi atención y me encuentro mirando el cabello del vencedor más reciente del Distrito 4, Finnick Odair. Él está viendo la película en el escenario con los otros vencedores, pero me da la sensación de que tampoco pone mucha atención. Es guapo lo admito, pero él siempre me ha hecho sentir incómoda. Quizás es la manera deshonesta en la que sale. Tal vez es la sonrisa que da a casi todo el mundo. O tal vez es que cada vez que lo miro a él, todo lo que puedo ver son sus musculosos brazos elevando un tridente para con el atravesar la carne de una niña en sus juegos.

La presentadora del Distrito 4, Annora Bellamy, se abre paso en el escenario. Su moda del Capitolio destaca la piel fluorescente y brillante, con faldas que amenazan con darme un dolor de cabeza. Aparto mi mirada y miro fuera hacia otro lado. Cojo la mirada de uno de mis compañeros de clase. Él me guiña el ojo, y yo sonrió a medias

.  
"Ahora, voy a señalar a la chica con suerte para representar al Distrito 4 para los 70 Juegos del Hambre! Recuerden, serán elegidosen base a que si se presenta un voluntario será el primero en presentarse. Es imposible que se ofrezcan como voluntarios para un voluntario. Que las probabilidades esten siempre a tu favor! "  
Annora Bellamy da este mismo discurso cada año, desde que se produjo un forcejeo en el que tres personas se peleaban por ver quién iba a ser ser voluntario.

Con sus dedos que tienen las uñas de un color amarillo brillante que tienen que ser falso remueve los papeles. Siento mi estómago

lleno de nudos, nudos que ni Cora podría desatar. Muevo mi cabeza, anhelando una mirada de mi familia. Cojo los ojos de Arnav. Él simplemente me mira, retengo la mirada, y es en ese momento que yo sé que voy a ser llamada. No sé cómo. He tenido la misma sensación un par de veces, en la escuela. Cuando mi maestro está repartiendo tareas calificadas, y yo sólo sé el momento justo antes de que él me llame.  
Yo nunca me he equivocado conforme este sentimiento.  
Sólo le quito la vista a Arnav cuando oigo, la voz capitolina de Annora Bellamy.  
"Annie Cresta!"

Cierro mis ojos, y puedo escuchar Arnav gritar. Yo no tengo que abrir los ojos para saber lo que está sucediendo. Cora está jadeando, pero ella tiene Arnav envuelto. Mi padre esta de color verde y con la probabilidad de vomitar. Incluso sé lo que mis amigas de la escuela están haciendo sin mirar (probablemente de pie sus mandíbulas cayeron, alivio culpable en sus ojos).  
Lo que no sé es lo que estoy haciendo.  
Parece que no puedo mover mi cuerpo o incluso abrir los ojos. Todo mi cuerpo es burla, como si todos mis músculos fueran inmoviles. Sé que no puedo correr, por mucho que me gustaría poder hacerlo. Y no puedo respirar, y me quiero morir ahora.

"Vamos arriba, señorita Annie Cresta!" La voz de Annora Bellamy me empuja de nuevo a la realidad.

Y de alguna manera, estoy caminando. Estoy llorando también. Quiero morir. Nunca he querido morir antes. Pero ahora sé que lo hago. Recuerdo la confesión de Cora esta mañana, y un pequeño sollozo se sale fuera de mí. ¡Oh, mi hermana. Mi hermano dulce. Mi padre!

Llego al escenario junto a Annora Bellamy. Decido no mirar hacia el público. En cambio miro hacia abajo a mis manos. Toco la pulsera de cuerda atada a mi muñeca derecha. Cora la hizo para mí hace cinco años. Nunca me la he quitado. Empujo los dedos de mi mano izquierda debajo de la pequeña cuerda y aprieto mi puño a su alrededor. Las lágrimas arden contra mi piel.

Yo ni siquiera recorde que podría haber voluntarios, . Pero de lo único que soy consciente es de la voz de Annora Bellamy pidiendo algún voluntario para el tributo masculino. Nadie se ofrece. Finalmente miro hacia arriba para ver quién es, y al principio me siento aliviada de que yo no lo conozco. Los sentimientos de alivio se ahogan ahora por temor. Yo no lo conozco, pero él es más joven que yo. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que catorce años.  
Es un testimonio de lo mal que los últimos cuatro juegos han ido. Desde la victoria de Finnick Odair, los tributos del Distrito 4 apenas han sobrevivido un día en la arena. .

Nos damos la mano, y su mano es tan fría y húmeda. Él tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Y en ese momento, yo sé que él va a ser ese gato herido como hace tantos años.  
Lo siento mucho, Cora.

* * *

Bueno a mi este final del capitulo me encanto como arecuerda el gato, la verdad esque esta autora ((_rombluetored)_ tiene una hermosa forma de escribir asi que, los invito a seguir leyendo y de paso a dejar un comentario sobre que les parecio :)


	2. Confianza parte 1

Les recuerdo que la historia no es mía es una traducion de _Where Soul Meets Body_ de la autora _frombluetored _y que dejar reviews es gratis :)

Este cápitulo lo dividí en dos, espero poder subir la segunda parte pronto.

* * *

La pequeña habitación esta en el Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 4.  
La humedad parece aferrarse a todas las superficies, incluso en las manchas horribles, hay un sofá de dos plazas de cuero. Si me quedo viendo el tiempo suficiente las paredes de color magenta, puedo distinguir un destello de sudor en ellas.  
Me gustaría poder abrir una ventana. Me gustaría que hubiera siquiera una ventana que pudiera abrir. Supongo que el riesgo de que los tributos traten de suicidarse saltando por la ventana es mayor que el riesgo de morir por asfixia de humedad.

Puedo oír a Cora antes de que llame a la puerta. Ella está hablando en voz baja con lel guardia, para pedirle algo, y puedo oír su petición.

El pomo de la puerta gira unos momentos después de eso, y ella camina hacia mi.

pongo mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ellas, de repente no sé cómo manejar todo esto. Esta es Cora y nunca he tenido que fingir ser alguien que no soy a su alrededor, pero de repente nada parece ser igual. Quizás es porque sé que la persona que yo era no será suficiente ahora.  
"¿Dónde están Arnav y papá?". Mi voz sale tan débil y entrecortada como me temía.

Cora camina lentamente. Se detiene frente a mí y poco a poco se hunde en el suelo, hasta que ella está sentada con las piernas cruzadas delante de mí. Soy más alta que ella, por una vez desde este ángulo.  
"Yo quería venir en forma separada. Lo siento, sé que es egoísta. Traté de hacer que extendieran los minutos asignados, pero se negaron." Su voz es gruesa y puedo ver que el blanco que rodea el azul-verde de sus ojos enrojece lentamente. Y de repente me siento aterrada. Nunca he visto a mi hermana llorar.

"Está bien, Cora. Hay cosas que tengo que decirte que no quiero que Arnav escuche, de todos modos." Le susurro. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que era el caso hasta que lo dije, y entonces me di cuenta de que había mucho que tenía que decirle. Mucho que necesitaba preguntarle.  
Ella frota su cara con la mano y respira profundamente y no se dice nada durante unos segundos. Empiezo a sentir pánico, aterrada de que ninguna de nosotras va a ser capaz de decir lo que hay que decir y ella tendrá que salir y voy a extrañar estos últimos segundos que me quedan con ella. No puedo encontrar la fuerza para decir cualquier cosa . Las palabras se sienten espesas y pegajosas en la parte mi garganta, y no importa cuántas veces me la aclaro, no desaparece el sentimiento.

Cora alcanza y descansa sus manos encima de mis manos que están alrededor de las pantorrillas.

Cora pone sus manos encima de mis manos que están alrededor de mis pantorrillas.  
La lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla me rompe en pedazos. Me imagino que soy como el florero de cristal de mar que Arnav rompió. Fue la posesión más preciada de mi madre. Un día Arnav llamo a la puerta fuera de la mesa y cayó al suelo, explotando en millones de pequeños fragmentos de vidrio de color verde claro.  
"Annie" Ella comienza. Ella empuja con furia las lágrimas de su mejilla, como si ella estuviera furiosa consigo misma por el llanto. Es probablemente la primera vez que ha llorado en años. No me gusta que sea por mi culpa. "Te voy a pedir algo y lo lamento."  
Sus palabras me confunden. Miro hacia la araña de cristal y cuento los diamantes en forma de lágrima que cuelgan de él. ¿Qué podría preguntarme que fuera peor que lo que ya tengo que hacer? ¿Qué podría ser peor que morir por la nación que desprecias en contra de tu voluntad?  
"Cualquier cosa, Cor." Finalmente digo, mirando hacia abajo para mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Los cuales están nadando en lágrimas.  
"Annie, necesito que ganes." Dice. Mis cejas automáticamente hacen una expresión de confusion. ¿Está bromeando? Tengo menos posibilidades de ganar que cualquier persona que haya entrado en los juegos, probablemente.

"Cora ..."  
"No. Annie, escucha." Ella agarra mis manos con tanta fuerza que duele, sus ojos clavándose en los míos irradian de rabia. "No podría soportar tu muerte. ¿Entiendes? No puedo. No voy a perderte. Ya perdí a mamá. Por favor, Annie, por favor. Yo necesito que hagas esto, por mí.Necesito que prometas que vas a ganar. Necesito saber que vas a volver a casa, que hoy no será la última vez que te voy a ver en persona. necesito saber que cuando Marv y yo tenemos bebés tendrán su tía Annie. Necesito saber que no voy a perder a mi hermana. Necesito saber que nunca me dejarás".

Ella comienza a sollozar y estoy segura de que mi mundo se acaba.  
La amo tanto que no puede incluso tener que decirle lo que tengo que decir. No puedo soportar la idea de decirle adiós, porque va a hacerle daño. No puedo soportar la idea de decirle que incluso si yo quisiera, no había manera de que ganara. No puedo soportar la idea de decirle que ella no hay esperanza.

Así que hago lo único que la hará sentir mejor, y le empujo el pelo de la cara.  
"Cora, te prometo que lo intentaré."  
Es todo lo que puedo darle. Y me deja con un hoyo en el corazón. La última conversación que estoy teniendo con mi hermana está construida sobre mentiras.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que esta conversación, pero si lo hubiera hecho, me habría imaginado que ella me habría agarrado fuertemente del brazo y me hubiera dicho exactamente qué hacer. Me habría imaginado que ella habría tomado el control de la situación, como siempre lo hace.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que iba a ser ella pidiendo de mí cosas que nunca podría darle.

Quiero rogarle que me ayude. Quiero que ella me abrase como solía hacerlo y me diga lo que puedo hacer. Quiero que arregle esto. Pero ella no puede. Estoy sola en esto.  
Cora se levanta temblorosa y se sienta a mi lado en el sofá. Ella envuelve un brazo alrededor de mí y coloco mi cabeza contra su hombro, tal como lo hicimos

esta mañana.

"Te quiero, Annie." Ella dice.  
Tengo que agarrarme fuertemente al brazo del sofá, porque siento que voy a perder mi mente.  
"Yo también te amo, Cora.".  
Ella presiona un beso sobre mi cabeza, y entonces ella camina hacia fuera de la habitación, todavía sollozando. Y me salen lágrimas de manera histérica en el momento en el que sale de la habitación. Ni siquiera puedo en el momento que mi padre y Arnav entran.  
Arnav comienza lamentándose el momento en que me ve llorando, y me odio a mí mismo tanto en este momento. Por no poder prometer que voy a volver a casa, por asustar a mi hermano pequeño.

Mi padre me recoge en sus brazos y él me mece, murmurando algo que suena como "mi bebé". Él no llora, y lo único que puedo haceres agradecerle en m mente. Si él hubiera llorado, estoy segura de que tendría que ser arrastrado fuera de esta sala.

Arnav se aferra a mis piernas. Él comienza a lloriquear algo sobre tridentes.  
"Él te puede enseñar! Consigues uno! Puedes ganar. Sólo haz lo que él hizo." Arnav divaga. Después de ver los juegos de Finnick Odair, él tiene la idea en la cabeza de que es fácil de usar un tridente y es la única forma segura de ganar los Juegos.

Al igual que con Cora, no tengo el corazón para pedirle que deje de mentirse a sí mismo.  
"Annie, mírame." Mi padre exige. Levanto la cabeza. Él mira hacia abajo y cumple con mis ojos. "Tienes que hacer una alianza con el Distrito 1 y 2. Ellos pueden protegerte por lo menos durante la Cornucopia."

Yo sé que él no cree que vaya a llegar muy lejos. Pero agradezco el consejoo.  
"Está bien, papá." Me encuentro murmurando. Estoy tan cansada de la agitación emocional del día, y yo sólo quisiera dormir aquí en sus brazos como una niña pequeña.  
Puedo oír a una amiga de la escuela hablando con el guardia de la puerta, y yo agarro el brazo de mi padre.  
"Papá, no quiero ver a nadie más. Por favor. ¿ Les puedes decir? ', le ruego.

Aprieta un beso en mi frente y asiente. Él me transfiere de nuevo en el sofá y luego hace su camino fuera de la sala para dar al guardia mi petición. Vuelve en unos momentos más tarde.

Arnav se inclina a mi lado, su pelo castaño claro esta pegajoso del sudor.

"Arnav, te acuerdas de la historia de la doncella del mar?"  
Él asiente con la cabeza.  
"¿Recuerda la historia. Te amo." Le susurro.  
"Yo también te quiero, Annie." Susurra, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

La Doncella del Mar fue una leyenda de una mujer joven que se ahogó después de que su amado murió. Ella vivió en el mar, y un montón de gente en el Distrito 4 afirman haberla visto caminar a lo largo de las orillas por la noche. Yo nunca lo creí, pero a Arnav siempre le ha gustado la historia. Probablemente a causa de nuestra madre. Él piensa que la Doncella camina a lo largo de la costa para proteger a cualquier persona que pueda ahogarse o morir como su amante. Él nunca creyó la idea de los Cielos, pero cree plenamente que todos los que mueren pasean por la orilla como la Doncella del Mar.  
Me siento en silencio con mi familia hasta que un guardia abre la puerta y les dice que es hora de ir.

Arnav se aferra a la mano y tengo que dar un tirón físicamente apagado.  
Sus ojos están heridos cuando él se va.  
Nunca habrá suficiente tiempo para decirles adiós.

* * *

Annora Bellamy nos introduce en el tren que va a llevarnos al Capitolio. El nombre de mi compañero de distrito es Chiron y él está más tranquilo. Él no ha dicho una sola palabra .  
El tren es elegante pero de una forma demasiada extrema. Mi habitación en el tren me abruma. Es veinte veces mejor que cualquier lugar que haya visto. Annora Bellamy me aseguró que las habitaciones en el centro de entrenamiento serían "mucho mejor".

Después de un breve recorrido por el tren. Chiron y yo nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Me siento en el borde de la cama y cierro los ojos y parece que es casi fácil pretender que estoy en mi habitación de mi casa. Me pongo a pensar que tal vez si lo deseo lo suficiente, podría empezar todo este día de nuevo.

Aunque no estoy segura de si esto serviría.

El destino llamo a mi nombre para terminar aquí, y no creo que hay una cosa que pueda hacer al respecto.  
Lo intento, sin embargo. Me siento con mis pies descalzos contra la gruesa alfombra y me imagino mil escenarios diferentes para hoy. En mi primer escenario, eligen a una chica que pasea en los pasillos de la escuela. Esto me molesta rápidamente, y me empiezo a sentir culpable. Me cambio a una realidad en la que todos nos reunimos en la plaza, sólo para escuchar que los Juegos han sido cancelados, y que nadie va a ser cosechado en absoluto.  
Estoy tan perdida en mi propia realidad que lo siguiente de lo que soy consciente es de una voz arrogante rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.  
"El Capitolio debería alegarse de que tu hermanito es demasiado joven para ser cosechado. Tengo la sensación de que habría puesto la arena en fuego y luego habria tomado el Capitolio abajo con él."

Mis ojos se abren y no parece muy fuera de lugar que Finnick Odair este inclinado contra el marco. Tal vez es sólo porque no tengo más energía para ser sorprendida más veces por hoy. Él está llevando una camisa blanca, , completamente desabrochada, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo bronceado y en forma . Sus pantalones son negros y él esta descalzo, también. Al mirarlo a los ojos descubro que son casi del mismo verde sombra como el mío, y tiene una sonrisa de confianza en sus labios.

Finnick camina a la sala y se sienta a mi lado en la cama

.  
"Él me arrinconó en el Edificio de Justicia." Me explica. "Me agarró del brazo y me exigió que te enseñe cómo utilizar un tridente o me patearia."  
Finnick se ríe y me río débilmente junto con él. Las lágrimas queman detrás de mis ojos y yo ya extraño a Arnav.

Finnick extiende su mano hacia mí, con los ojos todavía con esa tristeza peculiar detrás de ellos. Siempre he tenido la impresión de que Finnick ama los juegos y cualquier oportunidad de ir al Capitolio. Sin embargo no parece muy emocionado.

Pongo mi mano sobre la suya, demasiado débil y cansada

Simplemente agarra mi mano con fuerza y le da un apretón amistoso. Él deja caer de nuevo su mano. No quiero llorar delante de Finnick Odair, pero notengo la capacidad de detener el llanto.  
"Soy Finnick Odair. Estaré entrenando a Chirón. Mags será tu mentora ."  
Asiento con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos fijos en mis rodillas.

"Soy Annie Cresta." respondo con voz débil.  
Finnick mira hacia abajo y busca mis ojos hasta que finalmente encuentro su mirada. Él me da una sonrisa que casi parece sincera, que creería si yo no supiera quién es él.

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Annie. Aunque hubiera preferido mejores circunstancias."

Sus ojos verdes son realmente cautivadores. Me resulta casi difícil mirar hacia otro lado.  
"Yo habría preferido conocernos en el mercado."Le digo.

Él sonríe y se le ilumina toda la cara.

"El mercado! Eso habría sido un gran lugar para conocernos. Me hubiera gustado estar por el puesto de frutas, tratando de averiguar qué comprar mientras que los grupos de chicas están a mí alrededor. Desesperadas por hablar conmigo, por supuesto. ¿Puedes culparlas? "Él hace un guiño.

Sonrío hacia él, y pienso que es rara la forma en que está hablando. Al igual que yo, él está construyendo una realidad aparte en su cabeza. Nunca he conocido a nadie más que haga esto. Me hace sentir extrañamente segura de saber que no soy la única.

"Y hubiera golpeado accidentalmente a una chica al tratar de salir de la tienda, ya que siempre parecen estar obstruyendo la salida." Continúo.  
Se ríe como si no estuviera pasando nada malo.

"Y entonces dejarías tratar de salir y en lugar ¡ te unirías a mis fans."  
"O realmente saldría ya que hay mejores lugares," sostengo.

Él se reclina en la cama, descansando sus manos es un espalda y apoyándose en ellos. Como si fuera totalmente normal sentarse en mi cama, y estar bromeando conmigo.

"Entonces me apresuraría inmediatamente a ayudarte, porque esa es la clase de caballero de brillante armadura que Finnick Odair es. He intercambiaríamos nombres mientras cargo tus bolsas."

Vuelvo la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, y él todavía está sonriendo, la sonrisa arrogante desvaneciéndose en algo más suave.

"Eso habría sido una mejor forma de conocernos," finalmente murmuro.

Se sienta y me da una palmada en el hombro, evitando mis ojos por primera vez.

"Hubiera sido."

Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Se da la vuelta antes de salir. "Estaremos todos reunidos para la cena en unos diez minutos."

Asiento con la cabeza, y se va tan repentinamente como apareció.  
Me gustaría poder decirle a Cora que acabo de tener una conversación real con Finnick Odair. Nunca fui una de sus "admiradores",, pero Cora estaba si. A ella le hubiera encantado esto.  
Me permito acurrucarme en mi cama durante los últimos minutos que tengo hasta la cena. Las palabras que necesitaba decirle a Cora aún pesan mucho en mí, y sé que va a ser un milagro si realmente puedo comer algo.

* * *

Nota: Se que estan leyendo esto asi que dejen su opinión

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Confianza parte 2

Les recuerdo que la historia no es mía es una traducion de _Where Soul Meets Body_ de la autora _frombluetored _y que dejar reviews es gratis :)

Este cápitulo lo dividí en dos, espero poder subir la segunda parte pronto.

* * *

La pequeña habitación esta en el Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 4.  
La humedad parece aferrarse a todas las superficies, incluso en las manchas horribles, hay un sofá de dos plazas de cuero. Si me quedo viendo el tiempo suficiente las paredes de color magenta, puedo distinguir un destello de sudor en ellas.  
Me gustaría poder abrir una ventana. Me gustaría que hubiera siquiera una ventana que pudiera abrir. Supongo que el riesgo de que los tributos traten de suicidarse saltando por la ventana es mayor que el riesgo de morir por asfixia de humedad.

Puedo oír a Cora antes de que llame a la puerta. Ella está hablando en voz baja con lel guardia, para pedirle algo, y puedo oír su petición.

El pomo de la puerta gira unos momentos después de eso, y ella camina hacia mi.

pongo mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ellas, de repente no sé cómo manejar todo esto. Esta es Cora y nunca he tenido que fingir ser alguien que no soy a su alrededor, pero de repente nada parece ser igual. Quizás es porque sé que la persona que yo era no será suficiente ahora.  
"¿Dónde están Arnav y papá?". Mi voz sale tan débil y entrecortada como me temía.

Cora camina lentamente. Se detiene frente a mí y poco a poco se hunde en el suelo, hasta que ella está sentada con las piernas cruzadas delante de mí. Soy más alta que ella, por una vez desde este ángulo.  
"Yo quería venir en forma separada. Lo siento, sé que es egoísta. Traté de hacer que extendieran los minutos asignados, pero se negaron." Su voz es gruesa y puedo ver que el blanco que rodea el azul-verde de sus ojos enrojece lentamente. Y de repente me siento aterrada. Nunca he visto a mi hermana llorar.

"Está bien, Cora. Hay cosas que tengo que decirte que no quiero que Arnav escuche, de todos modos." Le susurro. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que era el caso hasta que lo dije, y entonces me di cuenta de que había mucho que tenía que decirle. Mucho que necesitaba preguntarle.  
Ella frota su cara con la mano y respira profundamente y no se dice nada durante unos segundos. Empiezo a sentir pánico, aterrada de que ninguna de nosotras va a ser capaz de decir lo que hay que decir y ella tendrá que salir y voy a extrañar estos últimos segundos que me quedan con ella. No puedo encontrar la fuerza para decir cualquier cosa . Las palabras se sienten espesas y pegajosas en la parte mi garganta, y no importa cuántas veces me la aclaro, no desaparece el sentimiento.

Cora alcanza y descansa sus manos encima de mis manos que están alrededor de las pantorrillas.

Cora pone sus manos encima de mis manos que están alrededor de mis pantorrillas.  
La lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla me rompe en pedazos. Me imagino que soy como el florero de cristal de mar que Arnav rompió. Fue la posesión más preciada de mi madre. Un día Arnav llamo a la puerta fuera de la mesa y cayó al suelo, explotando en millones de pequeños fragmentos de vidrio de color verde claro.  
"Annie" Ella comienza. Ella empuja con furia las lágrimas de su mejilla, como si ella estuviera furiosa consigo misma por el llanto. Es probablemente la primera vez que ha llorado en años. No me gusta que sea por mi culpa. "Te voy a pedir algo y lo lamento."  
Sus palabras me confunden. Miro hacia la araña de cristal y cuento los diamantes en forma de lágrima que cuelgan de él. ¿Qué podría preguntarme que fuera peor que lo que ya tengo que hacer? ¿Qué podría ser peor que morir por la nación que desprecias en contra de tu voluntad?  
"Cualquier cosa, Cor." Finalmente digo, mirando hacia abajo para mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Los cuales están nadando en lágrimas.  
"Annie, necesito que ganes." Dice. Mis cejas automáticamente hacen una expresión de confusion. ¿Está bromeando? Tengo menos posibilidades de ganar que cualquier persona que haya entrado en los juegos, probablemente.

"Cora ..."  
"No. Annie, escucha." Ella agarra mis manos con tanta fuerza que duele, sus ojos clavándose en los míos irradian de rabia. "No podría soportar tu muerte. ¿Entiendes? No puedo. No voy a perderte. Ya perdí a mamá. Por favor, Annie, por favor. Yo necesito que hagas esto, por mí.Necesito que prometas que vas a ganar. Necesito saber que vas a volver a casa, que hoy no será la última vez que te voy a ver en persona. necesito saber que cuando Marv y yo tenemos bebés tendrán su tía Annie. Necesito saber que no voy a perder a mi hermana. Necesito saber que nunca me dejarás".

Ella comienza a sollozar y estoy segura de que mi mundo se acaba.  
La amo tanto que no puede incluso tener que decirle lo que tengo que decir. No puedo soportar la idea de decirle adiós, porque va a hacerle daño. No puedo soportar la idea de decirle que incluso si yo quisiera, no había manera de que ganara. No puedo soportar la idea de decirle que ella no hay esperanza.

Así que hago lo único que la hará sentir mejor, y le empujo el pelo de la cara.  
"Cora, te prometo que lo intentaré."  
Es todo lo que puedo darle. Y me deja con un hoyo en el corazón. La última conversación que estoy teniendo con mi hermana está construida sobre mentiras.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que esta conversación, pero si lo hubiera hecho, me habría imaginado que ella me habría agarrado fuertemente del brazo y me hubiera dicho exactamente qué hacer. Me habría imaginado que ella habría tomado el control de la situación, como siempre lo hace.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que iba a ser ella pidiendo de mí cosas que nunca podría darle.

Quiero rogarle que me ayude. Quiero que ella me abrase como solía hacerlo y me diga lo que puedo hacer. Quiero que arregle esto. Pero ella no puede. Estoy sola en esto.  
Cora se levanta temblorosa y se sienta a mi lado en el sofá. Ella envuelve un brazo alrededor de mí y coloco mi cabeza contra su hombro, tal como lo hicimos

esta mañana.

"Te quiero, Annie." Ella dice.  
Tengo que agarrarme fuertemente al brazo del sofá, porque siento que voy a perder mi mente.  
"Yo también te amo, Cora.".  
Ella presiona un beso sobre mi cabeza, y entonces ella camina hacia fuera de la habitación, todavía sollozando. Y me salen lágrimas de manera histérica en el momento en el que sale de la habitación. Ni siquiera puedo en el momento que mi padre y Arnav entran.  
Arnav comienza lamentándose el momento en que me ve llorando, y me odio a mí mismo tanto en este momento. Por no poder prometer que voy a volver a casa, por asustar a mi hermano pequeño.

Mi padre me recoge en sus brazos y él me mece, murmurando algo que suena como "mi bebé". Él no llora, y lo único que puedo haceres agradecerle en m mente. Si él hubiera llorado, estoy segura de que tendría que ser arrastrado fuera de esta sala.

Arnav se aferra a mis piernas. Él comienza a lloriquear algo sobre tridentes.  
"Él te puede enseñar! Consigues uno! Puedes ganar. Sólo haz lo que él hizo." Arnav divaga. Después de ver los juegos de Finnick Odair, él tiene la idea en la cabeza de que es fácil de usar un tridente y es la única forma segura de ganar los Juegos.

Al igual que con Cora, no tengo el corazón para pedirle que deje de mentirse a sí mismo.  
"Annie, mírame." Mi padre exige. Levanto la cabeza. Él mira hacia abajo y cumple con mis ojos. "Tienes que hacer una alianza con el Distrito 1 y 2. Ellos pueden protegerte por lo menos durante la Cornucopia."

Yo sé que él no cree que vaya a llegar muy lejos. Pero agradezco el consejoo.  
"Está bien, papá." Me encuentro murmurando. Estoy tan cansada de la agitación emocional del día, y yo sólo quisiera dormir aquí en sus brazos como una niña pequeña.  
Puedo oír a una amiga de la escuela hablando con el guardia de la puerta, y yo agarro el brazo de mi padre.  
"Papá, no quiero ver a nadie más. Por favor. ¿ Les puedes decir? ', le ruego.

Aprieta un beso en mi frente y asiente. Él me transfiere de nuevo en el sofá y luego hace su camino fuera de la sala para dar al guardia mi petición. Vuelve en unos momentos más tarde.

Arnav se inclina a mi lado, su pelo castaño claro esta pegajoso del sudor.

"Arnav, te acuerdas de la historia de la doncella del mar?"  
Él asiente con la cabeza.  
"¿Recuerda la historia. Te amo." Le susurro.  
"Yo también te quiero, Annie." Susurra, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

La Doncella del Mar fue una leyenda de una mujer joven que se ahogó después de que su amado murió. Ella vivió en el mar, y un montón de gente en el Distrito 4 afirman haberla visto caminar a lo largo de las orillas por la noche. Yo nunca lo creí, pero a Arnav siempre le ha gustado la historia. Probablemente a causa de nuestra madre. Él piensa que la Doncella camina a lo largo de la costa para proteger a cualquier persona que pueda ahogarse o morir como su amante. Él nunca creyó la idea de los Cielos, pero cree plenamente que todos los que mueren pasean por la orilla como la Doncella del Mar.  
Me siento en silencio con mi familia hasta que un guardia abre la puerta y les dice que es hora de ir.

Arnav se aferra a la mano y tengo que dar un tirón físicamente apagado.  
Sus ojos están heridos cuando él se va.  
Nunca habrá suficiente tiempo para decirles adiós.

* * *

Annora Bellamy nos introduce en el tren que va a llevarnos al Capitolio. El nombre de mi compañero de distrito es Chiron y él está más tranquilo. Él no ha dicho una sola palabra .  
El tren es elegante pero de una forma demasiada extrema. Mi habitación en el tren me abruma. Es veinte veces mejor que cualquier lugar que haya visto. Annora Bellamy me aseguró que las habitaciones en el centro de entrenamiento serían "mucho mejor".

Después de un breve recorrido por el tren. Chiron y yo nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Me siento en el borde de la cama y cierro los ojos y parece que es casi fácil pretender que estoy en mi habitación de mi casa. Me pongo a pensar que tal vez si lo deseo lo suficiente, podría empezar todo este día de nuevo.

Aunque no estoy segura de si esto serviría.

El destino llamo a mi nombre para terminar aquí, y no creo que hay una cosa que pueda hacer al respecto.  
Lo intento, sin embargo. Me siento con mis pies descalzos contra la gruesa alfombra y me imagino mil escenarios diferentes para hoy. En mi primer escenario, eligen a una chica que pasea en los pasillos de la escuela. Esto me molesta rápidamente, y me empiezo a sentir culpable. Me cambio a una realidad en la que todos nos reunimos en la plaza, sólo para escuchar que los Juegos han sido cancelados, y que nadie va a ser cosechado en absoluto.  
Estoy tan perdida en mi propia realidad que lo siguiente de lo que soy consciente es de una voz arrogante rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.  
"El Capitolio debería alegarse de que tu hermanito es demasiado joven para ser cosechado. Tengo la sensación de que habría puesto la arena en fuego y luego habria tomado el Capitolio abajo con él."

Mis ojos se abren y no parece muy fuera de lugar que Finnick Odair este inclinado contra el marco. Tal vez es sólo porque no tengo más energía para ser sorprendida más veces por hoy. Él está llevando una camisa blanca, , completamente desabrochada, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo bronceado y en forma . Sus pantalones son negros y él esta descalzo, también. Al mirarlo a los ojos descubro que son casi del mismo verde sombra como el mío, y tiene una sonrisa de confianza en sus labios.

Finnick camina a la sala y se sienta a mi lado en la cama

.  
"Él me arrinconó en el Edificio de Justicia." Me explica. "Me agarró del brazo y me exigió que te enseñe cómo utilizar un tridente o me patearia."  
Finnick se ríe y me río débilmente junto con él. Las lágrimas queman detrás de mis ojos y yo ya extraño a Arnav.

Finnick extiende su mano hacia mí, con los ojos todavía con esa tristeza peculiar detrás de ellos. Siempre he tenido la impresión de que Finnick ama los juegos y cualquier oportunidad de ir al Capitolio. Sin embargo no parece muy emocionado.

Pongo mi mano sobre la suya, demasiado débil y cansada

Simplemente agarra mi mano con fuerza y le da un apretón amistoso. Él deja caer de nuevo su mano. No quiero llorar delante de Finnick Odair, pero notengo la capacidad de detener el llanto.  
"Soy Finnick Odair. Estaré entrenando a Chirón. Mags será tu mentora ."  
Asiento con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos fijos en mis rodillas.

"Soy Annie Cresta." respondo con voz débil.  
Finnick mira hacia abajo y busca mis ojos hasta que finalmente encuentro su mirada. Él me da una sonrisa que casi parece sincera, que creería si yo no supiera quién es él.

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Annie. Aunque hubiera preferido mejores circunstancias."

Sus ojos verdes son realmente cautivadores. Me resulta casi difícil mirar hacia otro lado.  
"Yo habría preferido conocernos en el mercado."Le digo.

Él sonríe y se le ilumina toda la cara.

"El mercado! Eso habría sido un gran lugar para conocernos. Me hubiera gustado estar por el puesto de frutas, tratando de averiguar qué comprar mientras que los grupos de chicas están a mí alrededor. Desesperadas por hablar conmigo, por supuesto. ¿Puedes culparlas? "Él hace un guiño.

Sonrío hacia él, y pienso que es rara la forma en que está hablando. Al igual que yo, él está construyendo una realidad aparte en su cabeza. Nunca he conocido a nadie más que haga esto. Me hace sentir extrañamente segura de saber que no soy la única.

"Y hubiera golpeado accidentalmente a una chica al tratar de salir de la tienda, ya que siempre parecen estar obstruyendo la salida." Continúo.  
Se ríe como si no estuviera pasando nada malo.

"Y entonces dejarías tratar de salir y en lugar ¡ te unirías a mis fans."  
"O realmente saldría ya que hay mejores lugares," sostengo.

Él se reclina en la cama, descansando sus manos es un espalda y apoyándose en ellos. Como si fuera totalmente normal sentarse en mi cama, y estar bromeando conmigo.

"Entonces me apresuraría inmediatamente a ayudarte, porque esa es la clase de caballero de brillante armadura que Finnick Odair es. He intercambiaríamos nombres mientras cargo tus bolsas."

Vuelvo la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, y él todavía está sonriendo, la sonrisa arrogante desvaneciéndose en algo más suave.

"Eso habría sido una mejor forma de conocernos," finalmente murmuro.

Se sienta y me da una palmada en el hombro, evitando mis ojos por primera vez.

"Hubiera sido."

Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Se da la vuelta antes de salir. "Estaremos todos reunidos para la cena en unos diez minutos."

Asiento con la cabeza, y se va tan repentinamente como apareció.  
Me gustaría poder decirle a Cora que acabo de tener una conversación real con Finnick Odair. Nunca fui una de sus "admiradores",, pero Cora estaba si. A ella le hubiera encantado esto.  
Me permito acurrucarme en mi cama durante los últimos minutos que tengo hasta la cena. Las palabras que necesitaba decirle a Cora aún pesan mucho en mí, y sé que va a ser un milagro si realmente puedo comer algo.

* * *

Nota: Se que estan leyendo esto asi que dejen su opinión

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Iguales Parte 1

Mil gracias a C. Island Queen, TW y Carr por sus reviews en serio no saben cuanto me motivan, me da mucho gusto que les este gustando. Estoy tratando de subir un nuevo cápitulo cada fin de semana, por lo general sabado o domigo. Les recuerdo que la historia es de _frombluetored_ y los personajes de Suzanne Collins.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo. :)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la gravedad de mi situación me golpea con toda fuerza. El encanto de Finnick me ayudo ayer, pero cuando me levanto alrededor de las 4:30 de la mañana y estoy rodeada de silencio y de seda, siento que empiezo a decaer. Me recuesto de espaldas durante unos momentos, tratando de luchar contra el pánico y la angustia

Finalmente acabo sentada en la ducha, llorando por la vida que nunca voy a tener. La ducha es extravagante, y por alguna razón me hace llorar más. Mis sollozos hacen que me duela el cuerpo, y trato de dejar de llorar varias veces, pero no sirve de nada.

Así que empiezo a imaginarme los eventos o experiencias que quería tener antes de morir, que ahora sé que nunca tendré. Empiezo a repetirme a mí misma **-**tu no podrás vivir muchas cosas, pero has tenido una buena vida**-** en mi mente una y otra vez como una especie de mantra sin sentido, tratando de aceptar la situación. Tener un marido, ver a mis sobrinas, ver a mis hermanos de grandes, nunca podre tener esto.

Me quedo sentada por un buen rato, y luego salgo temblorosamente de la ducha. Me siento agotada de nuevo pero he dejado de llorar, lo tomo como una buena señal. Nunca me han gustado los pensamientos pesimistas. Siento que mi optimismo ciego es uno de mis mayores defectos.

No puedo evitarlo; Quiero ver lo mejor de las personas y el mundo. Así que lo hago. Al parecer, siempre lo he hecho, incluso a la luz de circunstancias difíciles.

Me siento renovada y más fuerte que antes. Incluso creo que podría sentirme feliz de nuevo, al menos mientras este aquí y no en los Juegos. Puedo estar a punto de morir, pero, podría ser peor. Mi familia está a salvo. He tenido una vida encantadora. Y yo tengo al menos algún tipo de oportunidad en la arena. Después de todo, Finnick es Finnick.  
Sé que en el fondo que me estoy engañando a mí misma, pero la ilusión se siente mucho mejor que la autocompasión.

Elijo algo para vestirme, de las muchas opciones en los cajones y luego me recuesto en la cama. Trato de imaginarme lo que debe ser esto para Finnick y Mags. Me pregunto cómo pueden soportar conocer a tantos niños, sólo para enviarlos a sus muertes. Me veo a mí misma en esa posición y, no me toma mucho tiempo llegar a la conclusión de que morir en la arena es casi mejor que volver de ella.

Me quedo dormida en medio de mis pensamientos. Annora Bellamy me despierta a las seis de la mañana para informarme que el tren va a llegar al Capitolio en una hora. Ella lleva un vestido que se curva hacia fuera y alrededor de ella, como si en realidad llevara una esfera gigante, y tengo que reprimir una risita. Es tan ridículo que descubro que realmente me encanta.

Me lavo los dientes y me quedo mirando mi reflejo en el espejo por unos segundos, antes de salir para el desayuno. Creo que esta es la primera vez que me miro en un espejo desde la cosecha. Mi piel parece más pálida de lo normal, y hay sombras por debajo de mis ojos, pero no se puede decir que he estado llorando y yo todavía me cepillo el cabello y lo dejo suelto, haciendo que caiga por mi espalda, y la lavanda de mi camisa hace que mis ojos parezcan más verdes de lo normal.  
Finnick y Annora ya están en el comedor cuando entro. Finnick está contando una historia sobre uno de los amigos de Annora. Ambos me miran cuando entro y Finnick toca la silla de su lado.

**-**Buenos días, Annie!**-** Él saluda cuando me siento en la silla.

**-**Dias, Finnick!**-** Respondo.

Desliza una taza de líquido caliente, negro delante de mí. Yo tentativamente envuelvo mis manos alrededor de la taza y tiro de ella para acercarla más,y la observo. El vapor sale hacia arriba yse pega en mi cara. Es relajante de una forma extraña, y las cosas extrañas son mis favoritas.

Tardo un rato en darme cuenta de que Annora y Finnick se están riendo de mí y no sobre el humor de su historia. 

**-**Es café**-**,explica Finnick. **–**No lo bebemos en el Distrito 4. Está hecho con ... en realidad,¿ De qué esta hecho esto?**-** Él dirige la última pregunta a Annora, ahora mirando su propia taza de café, como si todo hubiera cambiado.

Annora con elegancia da un sorbo a su taza de café, algo que ni siquiera sabía que era posible hasta ahora

.  
**-**El café está hecho de granos de café que crecen en los árboles de café.**-** Annora responde con arrogancia, como si ella hubiera plantado personalmente los árboles de café que proporcionaron los granos de café para las tazas de esta mañana.

**-**Hmm, me esperaba algo un poco más complicado, ya que involucraba a Finnick Odair.**-** Digo.

Finnick esta luchando por no sonreir, sin saber si reír de mis burlas o tomarlo como insulto. Finalmente opta por lo segundo.

**-**No es mi culpa, tengo tanto conocimiento en el interior de mi cerebro que no hay lugar para cosas triviales como las formas básicas del café.**-** Levanta su copa y toma un sorbo.

Animada por su ejemplo, cojo mi taza. Tomo un sorbo y pronto me encuentro teniendo un gran bocado. 

Finnick me mira con una expresión divertida.

**-**Bueno, ¿no? Solo no lo bebas tan así. Yo ya me he adelantado y te he medicado, y descubrí que tú eres una chica de cinco cubos de azúcar.**-**

Pone su mano en un plato con cubos de azúcar y agrega cinco a mi taza **-**Cuidado con estos. Son bastantes adictivitos.**-**

Giro mi copa y veo el líquido oscuro girar alrededor. **-**Estás a lleno de consejos el día de hoy, Sr. Odair!**-**  
Se inclina hacia atrás se encoge de hombros . **-**Bueno, tengo un tributo que proteger a, después de todo**-**  
Tomo otro sorbo de café. **-**Si alguien me pregunta que como quiero mi café me asegurare de decirle que con cinco cubos**-**.**-**

Finnick deja que su sillaregrese adelante. **-**Esa es mi chica!**-**Dice. 

Por alguna razón, la exclamación de Finnick me deja una sensación de calor y hormigueo en el interior. Decido que es el café.

Mags entra a la habitación.

\- ¿Estás bien Mags?** – **pregunta Finnick. Él parece demasiado preocupado por ella, y estoy seguro de que si alguien la amenazara, lo mataría en un instante.

Mags asiente y se sienta al otro lado de Finnick y llega a ciegas por una taza de café. Finnick se sirve rápidamente otra taza y vierte tres terrones de azúcar en ella . 

Un silencio arrulla sobre la mesa por primera vez desde que me senté. Empujo mi silla y me levanto con la intención de dirigirme a las mesas cerca de la pared que tiene el desayuno. Estoy a mitad del camino cuando Chiron entra en la habitación, las primeras palabras que dice desde que llegamos aquí, salen de sus labios. 

\- Quiero hablar con Annie.**\- **Él exige. Su voz es sorprendente para mí, quizás porque siempre me imaginaba que iba a ser blanda y suave. Es todo lo contrario. Es profunda y grave, me hace sentir incomoda.

Creo que debe sorprender a los otros también, porque cuando Finnick habla, su voz suena sorprendida. **\- **Así que hablar con ella ¿eh. Me alegro de que por fin encontraras tu voz.**-**

El tono de Finnick es tan diferente cuando habla con Chiron que cuando habla conmigo, asi que me confunde. Chiron se mueve rápidamente hacia mí. Finnick debe estar en la misma longitud de onda, porque oigo su silla raspando contra el suelo, y oigo a Mags susurrando ** -**Finnick, está bien**-**.  
Chiron se detiene enfrente de mí.

**\- **¿Podemos hablar?**-** Me pregunta. Él señala con la cabeza el pasillo que está fuera del comedor. **-** allí**-**

Giro mi cabeza, para mirar a Finnick. Se ve tenso, pero Mags parece relajada. Ella asiente con la cabeza suavemente.

Me vuelvo hacia Quirón y le ofrezco una sonrisa. Tal vez es sólo una persona fuerte. **-**Claro**-**. Le digo.

Él tiende su mano hacia mí, en un gesto sorprendentemente suave, y pongo mi mano en la suya. Él me lleva lentamente fuera de la sala de comedor.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra, deja caer mi mano y toma una respiración profunda.  
**-** Mags y yo estábamos hablando esta mañana, y ella quiere que me una a los profesionales. Yo no quiero. Quiero hacer alianza contigo desde el principio, y y quiero que nos quedemos así hasta que uno de nosotros este muerto **-**.

No tengo ni idea de por qué Mags y Chiron ya están planeando estrategia cuando Finnick y yo ni siquiera hemos empezado.

Me imagino que debe ser porque Chiron no es muy hablador, y quizás Mags es muy apresurada. Finnick y yo somos más habladores y estoy aprendiendo poco a poco.

No estoy segura de que decir. Ni siquiera he comenzado a pensar en lo que voy a hacer en la arena, y sólo recuerdo el consejo de mi padre, y no creo querer hacer alianza con nadie. Chiron debe sentir la tensión, porque se retracta un poco.

**-**Lo siento, si estoy apresurándome demasiado. Sólo quería decirte, antes de que pierda los nervios.**-** Murmura. **-**Sólo déjame saber antes de la entrevista lo que quieres hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes hablar con Finnick Odair. Yo sólo quería hablar contigo antes de empezar a hacer estrategias para que sepas cuál es mi posición.**-**

Yo le ofrezco una sonrisa de nuevo, esperándolas cosas mejoren. Parece un poco aliviado. **-**Gracias, Chiron.**-** Digo con cuidado. **-**Te lo haré saber, te lo prometo.**-**

Él sonríe por primera vez, y asiente una vez rápidamente. Él torpemente vacila en la puerta, como si estuviera esperando que me vaya a través, sin saber si debía ir primero o no.  
Me deslizo por la puerta rápidamente, con la esperanza de ahorrarle más vergüenza.

El sale después de mi.

Finalmente me vuelvo a sentar en la mesa.

Annora difunde la tensión en la mesa al repasar el calendario de eventos. Una vez que el tren llegue a la estación iremos al Centro de Entrenamiento. Cada distrito tiene su propia planta.. Después iremos con nuestro **-**equipo de preparación para las Ceremonias de Apertura. Después de eso, estaremos libres para la noche.

No estoy segura de si estoy más nerviosa porque estaré desnuda frente a tres personas o en un carro con miles de personas viéndome.

Finnick descubre mi incomodidad con rapidez, a pesar de que no he dicho nada

. Sin embargo, he estado jugueteando nerviosamente con la servilleta de lino,.

**-**No te preocupes por la preparación. No es lo más cómodo, pero no duele. El Capitolio y el Distrito 4 tienen ideas muy diferentes de la moda y la estética,.**-** Él dice y yo asiento, tratando de aceptar sus palabras. Es difícil, porque todo lo que puedo recordar son todos los trajes ridículos que usan los tributos. Yo no tengo miedo de parecer estúpida, pero no quiero estar desnuda delante de todos

De alguna manera siento que Finnick no permitirá que esto suceda sin embargo, me preocupa que mi confianza en este hombre tal vez sea demasiada. Nunca quise confiar en él en absoluto, y aquí es probablemente la persona en quien confío más (que es en el Capitolio, de todos modos).

**-**Por lo que he visto, el Capitolio y el Distrito 4 tienen ideas muy diferentes en todo!**-** Annora interviene. Ella mastica un trozo de tocino. **-**Incluso el estilo de baile es diferente! Hace un par de años vi una boda en el Distrito 4, y estaba sorprendida por el baile tan viejo y tan ridículo que vi!**-**

Me río al mismo tiempo que Finnick. Estoy empezando a sentir lo que deben ser las secuelas del café. No puede ser normal tener esta cantidad de energía dentro de mí tan temprano en la mañana.

**-**Oh, probablemente vio el baile de celebración de la fiesta de bodas. Lo odio.**-** Finnick explica.

Siento una risa burbujeando dentro de mí. Sé exactamente de qué danza están hablando. Es extraña y ridícula, pero no puedo evitar sentir como si fuerala mejor danza debido a eso. Deslizo mi silla hacia atrás y me levanto.

Finnick niega con la cabeza.

**-**¡No! Annie, no lo hagas!**-** Él pide. **-**Es horrible!**-** Sus gritos son tan melodramáticos. Él es mucho mejor actor de lo que yo había pensado.

Sonrío.

**-**¿Quieres decir ... este baile?**-** Pregunto inocentemente.

**-**Annie Cresta!**-** Él dice a modo de advertencia.

En broma empiezo a girar, replicando el baile popular de la boda. Finnick gime, pero de repente él está a mi lado también. Él agarra mis manos y los dos estamos girando en círculos rápidos y dando patadas como si estuviéramos en alguna otra parte. Puedo escuchar exclamaciones escandalizadas de Annora y a Mags riéndose, a Chiron desconcertado. Cojo la mirada de Finnick y él se ríe fuertemente, y pienso que desde que llegue aquí es la primera vez que luce feliz de verdad. Probablemente yo también me veo feliz, y es tan absurdo dado en el lugar donde estoy, pero ¿Qué importa lo absurdo que se vea esto? Estoy a unos días de mi inevitable muerte, y estoy haciendo un baile de boda con Finnick Odair en un tren que se dirige hacia el Capitolio. No lo hubiera imaginado jamás en mi vida.

Me empiezo a marear y me detengo lentamente. Me doblo de la risa y me agarro el estómago resistiendo las ganas de vomitar. Finnick se derrumba allí mismo, en el suelo y yo apoyo mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, hasta que todo para de girar.

**-**Pensé que odiabas ese baile**-** Digo entre jadeos.

Finnick dice. **-**Lo hago. Pero es divertido, especialmente con una señorita tan hermosa.**-**

Yo no tengo que mirarlo para saber que ha hecho un guiño.  
**-**Eres un seductor,**-** murmuro, exasperada. Sin embargo, estoy sonriendo,.

**-**Es por eso que todas me aman**-**.

**-**Locos**-**, dice Mags. Suena como si estuviera riendo. **-**Los dos.**-**  
En ese momento, loco parece una cosa buena para ser.

Finalmente tengo la oportunidad de preguntarle a Mags lo que he querido desde ayer.

Chiron está en su habitación (como siempre), y Annora está en la otra habitación tratando de asegurarse de que el tren va a llegar a tiempo. Mags y yo estamos sentadas en la sala de estar. Finnickse fue a otra parte del tren, después de recibir una llamada que le hizo fruncir sus labios con fuerza. Me pregunto si él está en problemas.

Mientras caminaba hacia fuera, nos dijo adiós, pero él parecía tan triste y asustado que yo quería preguntarle qué le pasaba. Eché un vistazo a los otros, pero a no ser por Mags nadie estaba mirando a Finnick. Fue en ese momento, que descubrí, que nadie lo ve de la misma manera que yo lo hago. Si eso es bueno o malo, aún no lo he decidido.

**-**¿Mags?**-** Digo vacilante. Ella se vuelve hacia mí y me ofrece una sonrisa.

**-**¿Sí?**-** Ella dice.

Recuerdo cuando dio su respuesta a Annora sobre lo que voy a preguntar, y no quiero que me conteste as, pero tengo curiosidad

**-**¿Por qué quisiste ser mentora de Chiron y no mía ?**-** Finalmente empujo la pregunta fuera de mis labios.

Se inclina hacia delante y acaricia mis manos que descansan sobre mis rodillas.

**-**No es nada personal, hija. Yo creo que eres hermosa.**-** Ella dice. Sus palabras me calientan hasta que recuerdo que en realidad no responden a mi pregunta.

**-**¿Acaso Chiron no quería a Finnick?**-** Prosigo con cuidado.

Mags inclina la cabeza hacia atrás en la parte posterior de la silla y deja que sus ojos se cierren. Por un segundo, creo que ella se va a dormir. Luego sonríe un poco.

**-**Iguales**-**. Finalmente susurra.

Mis cejas surcan en confusión. **-**Iguales? ¿Qué es igual?**-**

Ella abre los ojos y me mira,

**-**Finnick y tú. Tú y Finnick.**-** Ella aclara.

Si yo no pienso demasiado en lo que acaba de decir, me hace feliz. Es una locura, pero creo que tal vez Finnick y yo podríamos ser amigos. Creo que tal vezde alguna manera ya somos.

Sigo pensando en ello, sin embargo, ycada vez me confundo más. Finnick Odair y yo somos opuestos. Él es fuerte, seguro, agradable y capaz, y yo soy débil, asustadiza y tímida. Y a veces un poco extraña.

**-**Finnick y yo somos iguales? ¿De qué manera?**-** Pongo en duda

.  
Ella asiente con una mano .

**-**En todas las maneras que importan.**-** Ella finalmente contesta

Sería demasiado fácil decir que se equivoca, pero a pesar de su edad y sus dificultades para moverse, ella parece más sabia que nadie que yo haya conocido.

**-**Mags, apenas nos conocimos ayer.**-** Le recuerdo.

Ella sigue sonriendo con esa misma sonrisa.

**-**Pero no actúan como si se hubieran conocido ayer.**-**

Ella dice, como si eso fuera una respuesta perfecta. Ella se pone de pie temblorosamente y camina a la habitación de Chiron, y cuanto más pienso en lo que me dijo, más me doy cuenta de que podría ser verdad.

* * *

Gracias por leer, perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía y recuerden que pueden dejar un comentario.


	5. Iguales Parte 2

Nueva publicación yeahhh! (hace un baile loco) perdón por tanta emoción, he tenido una semana pesada y me alegro de haber podido publicar puntualmente.

Gracias a tod s las personitas hermosas que le han dado fav y follow:

.1: Si en efecto, Annie es muy intuitiva y hay mucha conexión entre ella y Finn, su relación con su hermana es hermosa y es importante en la historia. Me da un gusto enorme que te este gustando.

Queen: no te preocupes si los comentarios se repiten, es mejor que no comentar jeje… es que los comentarios motivan mucho. En cuanto a redes sociales … jaja la verdad no lo había pensado en el próximo capítulo pondré una cuenta para que podamos comentar.

TW: Me alegra que te guste, se que los capítulos son cortos a mi también me gustaría hacerlos más largos pero tengo una vida muy alocada jaja.

Les recuerdo que la historia es una traducción de frombluetored quien amablemente me dejo hacer la traducción.

Disfruten el capitulo:

* * *

Tarda una hora en llegar el vestuario. El traje esta hecho de seda azul plateada y brilla en la luz como lo hace el agua cuando el sol pega. Cuenta con una correa que va por encima de mi hombro derecho, y no tiene mangas en el otro lado. Cubre mis pechos, pero luego deja al descubierto el estómago. La parte inferior es una falda que se anuda sobre mi cadera derecha y llega hasta el suelo más allá de mis de pies descalzos. Toda mi piel sobrante está pintada para que parezca que está cubierta de cientos de las olas de mar.

Tengo que morder el interior de mi mejilla mientras ella pinta mi estómago. Las cerdas de la brocha hacen cosquillas.

Al menos no estoy vestida como un pez comparado con los tributos del año pasado.

Mauve tarda alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos maquillándome. Ella sostiene un espejo frente a mí cuando acaba, y me parece tan inusual. Las pestañas el lápiz labial azul marino me escandalizan, pero una vez que se me pasa, aprecio el ligero rubor en mis mejillas, la sombra de ojos azul claro (que se ve exactamente igual que el cielo), y las ondas naturales, de mi pelo. Ella no le hizo nada a mi pelo, pero roció algo para que se me ondule más. Estoy tan agradecida por esto que quiero abrazarla.

**-**Tenía la esperanza de que dijeses que las olas son tu parte favorita del océano.**-** Mauve admite. Ella toca la cresta de una ola pintada en mi antebrazo. **-**Tu apellido me inspiró. Cresta. Todas las imágenes que he visto del océano tienen olas hermosas como esta, con la espuma blanca.**-**

Sonrío. **-**Es muy bonito Mauve. Gracias.**-**

Ella sonríe tímidamente.

Mientras caminamos hacia el desfile, me siento menos como un bicho raro dentro de mi traje y más protegida.

Los carros se alinean frente a las puertas gigantes. La mayor parte de los tributos ya están en sus posiciones. Veo a Chiron en el carruaje, hablando amigablemente con sus estilistas. Me hace feliz que haya encontrado a alguien que puede hablar con como para hablar.

Mauve y yo caminamos hacia mi puesto y ella me ayuda a subir, asegurándose de que no pise la falda. Chiron es el océano, así, con olas pintadas por todo el pecho y los brazos desnudos y pantalones de seda largos de azul plata.

**-**Sonrie y saluda! No te olvides de mirar al público, no mires solo hacia adelante!**-**. Asiento con la cabeza.

Unos momentos más tarde, la ceremonia de apertura está empezando. Nuestros estilistas desaparecen como el Distrito 1, 2, y luego 3, y casi pierdo el equilibrio cuando empezamos a me ayuda a no caerme, y trato de darle las gracias, pero los gritos de los ciudadanos del Capitolio son tan fuertes que no me puede oír.  
Saludamos y sonreímos por lo que parece horas y horas. Finalmente, después de la última vuelta, los carros se detienen frente a la mansión del presidente Snow. Él se dirige a nosotros y nos felicita por nuestra valentía.

Quiero decirle que no teníamos opción, que la mayoría de nosotros nos vimos obligados a estar aquí, pero es el tipo de cosas que simplemente no se pueden decir.

La última vuelta nos lleva de vuelta al Centro de Entrenamiento. Me empiezo a bajar con cuidado y Mauve y el estilista de Chiron nos dicen que estuvimos estupendos, cuando alguien me golpea duro en el costado, y caigo de un lado de la carroza.

Solo me raspe la mano, pero me siento muy mal. Esta es la segunda vez que Panem me ha visto débil. Y estoy segura de que voy a ser uno de los primeros objetivos en la arena, ya que debo de parecer una presa fácil.

Chiron y Mauve me ayudan a levantarmme, y veo a Finnick abriéndose paso entre la multitud, ayudando Mags. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y, sé que me vio caer. Pongo los ojos en él, tratando de demostrar que no me paso nada, pero tengo miedo.

Él deja a Mags (es difícil para ella estar rodeada de mucha),y veo que va hablar con la mentora del Distrito 2.

Lo veo discutiendo con ella .Tardo un minuto, en deducir que un tributo del Distrito 2 me tiro. Yo había pensado que podía haber sido un accidente, pero su reacción me dice que, probablemente, no lo fue.

Creo que eso me hace sentir aún peor.

Quiero preguntarle a Mags porque me golpearon, pero me detengo a mi misma cuando, me doy cuenta de lo inocente y patética que sonaría. Es casi tan malo como preguntar por qué la gente es mala. Voy a tener dificultades para adaptarme a la arena. Voy a tener dificultades en aceptar que hay gente que quiere matarme.

Finnick pone un dedo en el pecho de la mentora del Distrito 2 y luego se aleja fríamente.

Y es cuando recuerdo lo aterrador que Finnick Odair puede llegar a ser.

Cuando se une a nosotros agarra a Mags de nuevo y con suavidad la ayuda a moverse entre la multitud una vez más. Sigo a Mauve, Chiron y a su estilista y examino la palma de mi mano lastimada.

Nos metemos en el ascensor junto con el Distrito 7. Me da gusto de que sea un viaje rápido, ya que el tributo masculino se la pasa echándole miradas frías a Chiron.

No es hasta la cena que Finnick finalmente dice algo. Annora y Mauve están hablando de un nuevo programa de televisión en el Capitolio mientras Mags , Chiron, y su estilista discuten sobre los trajes de los otros tributos. Finnick se vuelve hacia mí y no parece muy feliz. Él tiene rasguños también, por su cuello. Me quedo mirándolos tontamente por un momento y me doy cuenta de que solo pueden ser rasguños de uñas. Estoy segura de que su equipo de preparación eliminará inmediatamente mañana, pero no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió en cuanto los veo. Preocuparme por su bienestar es el sentimiento más tonto que tengo. El segundo sentimiento es algo así como una descarga. Oh, sí, es Finnick Odair, y aquí está la prueba de sus acompañantes del Capitolio, que tan obviamente había olvidado. O simplemente no le había tomado importancia.

**-**El Distrito 2 está lleno de serpientes.**-** Me dice.

Me obligo a encogerme de hombros. **-**No es un gran problema.**-**

Sin embargo me noto un poco nerviosa. Finnick lo nota pero no dice nada al respecto.

Definitivamente creo que Finnick y yo tenemos una especie de amistad.

**-**¿Estás bien?**-** Le pregunto aunque una parte de mí, no quería decir eso.

Siento que no solo le pregunto por los rasguños, pero no se que más ahí en él. Tengo la sensación de saber que está pasando pero al mismo tiempo no. Es desorientador.

**-**Soy Finnick Odair. Estoy más que bien.**-** Dice con su sonrisa confiada.

**-**Por supuesto**-**, me río

Platico con Mags el resto de la cena. Ella me dice como era el Distrito 4 cuando ella era pequeña, y es fascinante. Ella tenía cinco años cuando los Juegos se iniciaron, por lo que tiene recuerdos de cómo la gente reacciono cuando todo comenzó. Ella se pone muy triste cuando lo cuenta.

Mags termina de comer primero y luego le pregunta Chiron, Annora, y a los estilistas si quieren acompañarla a la sala de estar.

Yo sé que ella está tratando de conseguir que Finnick y yo estemos solos, y creo que ella lo está haciendo por lo que me dijo esta mañana. Supongo que ella realmente quiere que seamos amigos. Estaría muy agradecida, si pudiera tener un amigo conmigo ahora mismo.

Un amigo es lo que yo necesito para el día de hoy extraño mucho a Cora. Un amigo es lo que necesito más que nada, alguien en quien confía.. Creo que Finnick se ajusta a lo que busco.

**-**Finnick, ¿qué crees que sucede cuando alguien muere?**-** Digo de repente.

Me tomo un momento para apreciar que esta es la segunda vez que he conseguido impactar a Finnick Odair.

Él se recupera rápidamente.

**-**¿Tienes la muerte en el cerebro hoy, Cresta?**-**. Él sonríe, pero es triste este momento. Es trágicamente hermoso. Hace que me duela el corazón.

**-**He estado en ese tipo de compañía**-**, murmuro, pensando en la forma en que el tributo del Distrito 7 fulminó tan odiosamente a Chiron y la forma en que el tributo del Distrito 2 me golpeo, sólo con el propósito de tirarme.

Finnick se mueve en su silla, dando vuelta para mirarme mejor. Sus ojos se desvían hacia mi mano de nuevo, pero no dice nada sobre eso.

**-**¿Tú qué crees que sucede?**-** Cuestiona, y noto una cierta curiosidad en su voz.

Mis ojos vagan por la habitación cuando me planteo esto. Su mirada se mantiene constante en mí,y es difícil no confiar en alguien que puede mirar a los ojos de manera tan honesta.

**-**No estoy segura. Mi hermano piensa que la gente se transforma en fantasmas.**-** Sonrío un poco, pensando en Arnav. **-**Yo creo, y desearía que todo parara, pero nuestra energía siguiera de alguna manera.**-**

Finnick ladea la cabeza hacia un lado,.

**-**¿Por qué crees que deberíamos parar?**-**

Sus ojos se clavan en los mios como si pudiera sacar todas las respuestas, directamente de mi cabeza. Miro hacia atrás, mucho contacto visual me hace sentir extraña. Por segunda vez siento que Finnick tiene rayos X.

No es lo mismo que cuando Mags me mira, ella, me mira como si estuviera viendo dentro de mi mente, llegando a entender cosas de mi que ni yo misma sabía.

Con Finnick, es como si entendiera y supiera cómo me encuentro emocionalmente, sin que yo tenga que abrir la boca una sola vez. Supongo que entiende de una manera.

Rompo la mirada finalmente, mirando hacia abajo en mi regazo. **-**Creo que los que sufren en la vida deberían saber, que hay un fin a su dolor en alguna parte. Que a pesar de que han tenido tanto dolor, podrán disfrutar de todo al fin. Al igual que un largo sueño, perfecto en el que nunca hay pesadillas. Y hay muchas flores y te reúnes con tus seres queridos**-**.

Echo un vistazo hacia él, yme da una sonrisa suave.

**-**Creo que es una de las cosas más hermosas que he escuchado acerca de la muerte.**-** Su voz es honesta, y un rubor sube a mis mejillas.

Espero que no se dé cuenta, pero la forma en que sus ojos brillan dice que si lo noto sí.

Él continúa. **-**Siempre he esperado algo parecido también. Quiero decir, no es que no sea creyente es solo que no creo en el Cielo y el Infierno, porque ¿cómo juzgar quién es bueno y quién es malo? ¿Qué criterio tomarías? Todo el mundo es una mezcla de ambos **-**.

Él deja de hablar y tengo la sensación de que los dos estamos imaginando su tridente introduciéndose en los cuerpos de otros tributos.

Tengo la sensación de querer darle una mano, pero no lo hago.

**-** De todos modos. nadie merece ser quemado por la eternidad.**-** Digo.

**-**Ni siquiera Snow?**-**

Me detengo brevemente.

**-**Ni siquiera Snow.**-** Afirmo

Se inclina hacia adelante y lentamente empuja mi pelo hacia atrás, mi corazón empieza latir con fuerza, y mi cara debe de ponerse roja de nuevo. Es ridículo, porque es Finnick Odair, y él es así con todo el mundo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no habia sido asi conmigo. Siento una sensación de calor en el estómago, y me tengo que contener, para no reírme del nerviosismo.

**-**Me gusta la manera en que funciona tu mente, Annie. Es especial**-**. Él dice

**-**Al igual que la tuya**-**, contesto pensando en lo que Mags me dijo esta mañana.

Él sonríe. **-**Al igual que la mía. Pero es mejor la tuya.**-**

**-**Supongo que a esto se refería Mags al decir que somos iguales.**-** Digo esto en vez de preguntar, porque me doy cuenta de que tiene que ser verdad.

**-**Sí, yo también lo creo.**-** Él dice.

Una pausa cae sobre nosotros. Los resúmenes de las Ceremonias de Apertura deben de estar empezando. Estoy a punto de sugerir que avanzamos hacia la sala de estar cuando habla de nuevo.

**-**Creo que puedo responder a tu pregunta ahora.**-**

Asiento con la cabeza y él se aclara la garganta.

**-**Cuando alguien muere en la arena, queda finalmente en paz. Y te traen un paso más cerca a casa.**-**

Se pone de pie y me ayuda a levantarme. Nos dirigimos a ver el resumen de la Ceremonia de Apertura

No se si él lo sepa pero su respuesta era justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

No se olviden de comentar :D


	6. Nudos parte 1

Este capítulo, es un poquito más grande que los demás ya que no sabía dónde cortarlo( no se si han visto que los divido en dos, lo lamento pero no tengo mucho tiempo y es la única forma de subir un capitulo por semana), tal vez no noten que es más largo pero yo si lo note jaja.

No saben que feliz estoy de los comentarios :

.1: En efecto. Annie es muy inocente, lamentablemente la pobre aprenderá muy duro que hay personas muy malas, y si el vínculo de ellos dos es adorable.

C0ney Island Queen: Me da gusto que tengas cuenta en FF ahora, si cada vez se acercan más esos tortolitos, y gracias también te deseo feliz navidad y año nuevo. Por cierto fangirlear jaja verbo nuevo deberían hacerla palabra universal.

A todos los que leen esto les deseo una feliz navidad y a los que me pidieron red social, díganme que red social prefieren porfa y fangirleamos o fanboyleamos jaja.

Les recuerdo que la historia no es mía si no de frombluetored y esto es una traducción. Perdón por la nota tan larga y si hay alguna falta gramatical,difruten el capitulo.

* * *

Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, cuando a logro dormirme.

Ver la Ceremonia de Apertura hizo todo más real. El ver a mis adversarios me hizo pensar en la arena y me siento mareada.

Finnick y Mags platican acerca de lo mal que se vieron el Distrito 1,2 y 7,pero yo solo puedo pensar en dos cosas respecto a los juegos., los Distritos 1, 2 y 7 serán los últimos sobrevivientes en la arena( además son los que lucen más fuertes y musculosos) y también se que no podre matar a nadie.

Cuanto más pienso en eso, me siento más y mas incomoda, no me imagino matando a alguien. Después de quince minutos, me muevo y doy vueltas durante horas.

Cuando finalmente me quedo dormida, estoy en la arena, y estoy viendo al tributo masculino del Distrito 7 cortando al tributo masculino del Distrito 2 homenaje a pedazos. Comienza con las comisuras de la boca, como si estuviera sonriendo enormemente. Él saca el cuchillo lo clava entre las clavículas del tributo, y clava con fuerza. El tributo del 2 hace un ruido de asfixia y sus ojos se abren. Él me ve y me ruega que lo ayude, y la sangre bulle y se derrama sobre sus labios, y yo vomito allí mismo en la tierra.

Me despierto de un tirón a las siete, enredada en mi camisón, física y emocionalmente mal. Pongo mis manos con fuerza alrededor de la manta, trato de calmarme antes de que caiga en un nivel de histeria.

Estoy jadeando entre pequeños sollozos cuando alguien golpea a mi puerta.  
**-**¡Annie! ¿Estás despierta?**-** Annora canta.

Muevo mis mano derecha y la aprieto fuerte mientras muerdo mi labio superior hasta que siento que va a sangrar. Siento un peso sobre mi pecho y estoy jadeando de nuevo, sólo que ahora es peor esta vez siento que me ahogo.

**-**¿Annie? ¿Estás bien?**-** Ella pregunta con voz preocupada. Ella le da la vuelta a la perilla de la puerta y antes de que se me ocurra que hacer, ella está de pie en la puerta.

Sus ojos se abren y se mueve de un lado a otro. Sus manos se sacuden inútilmente alrededor, en su intento de averiguar qué hacer. Cuando un fuerte sollozo finalmente sale de mi boca, entiendo que estoy oficialmente histérica.

**-**¡Oh, Annie!lucias fabulosa ayer ! En serio, lo hiciste! Absolutamente preciosa! Como una muñeca de porcelana!**-** Ella exclama rápidamente.

Esto me pone peor. El hecho de que ella piense que estoy llorando por cómo me vi en el desfile, de todas las razones que tengo para llorar se le ocurre la que menos sentido tiene y el hecho de que ella me viera frágil como una muñeca de porcelana lo hace peor.

Parpadeo rápidamente y pongo la manta sobre mi cabeza, esperando que ella capte la indirecta. Aprecio su intento, pero no hay nada que pueda decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

Cuando me enojo solo Cora me puede hacer entrar en razón, así que por lo general solo trato de dejarlo pasar.

Ella ve que trato de decirle algo, pero creo que entiende todo lo contrario a lo que trato de decirle.

**-**Finnick!**-** Ella grita ,y noto pánico en su voz.

Empiezo a rasgar la mantapara que le deje de gritar, no quiero que me vea así, de hecho no quiero que nadie me vea así.

Pongo mis piernas en mis brazos y me envuelvo en ellas, ocultando mi cara contra mis rótulas esperando que todos estén dormidos. La presión dentro de mí es dolorosa y cada sollozo parece empeorar las cosas.

No puedo hacer esto. Absolutamente no puedo hacer esto. Voy a correr directamente a la Cornucopia y dejar que alguien me mate. No quiero llegar lejos en este juego como los demás tributos. No quiero ver las cosas que he tenido que ver en la televisión, en frente de mí. No quiero ser incapaz de ayudar a nadie, no quiero ser incapaz de ayudarme a mi misma. No puedo hacerlo.

**-**¿Annie?**-** La voz de Finnick parece venir de un túnel. Veo la manta a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que todo mi cuerpo está temblando.  
Una mano cálida se apoya firmemente en mi hombro izquierdo, yle pide a Annora que se vaya.

Después él cierra la puerta y aparta la manta. El aire frío me recorre la columna y sigo jadeando.

Las manos de Finnick son suaves, él las envuelve alrededor de mis brazos. Se sienta directamente frente a mí, con la boca haciendo una línea apretada y sus ojos de preocupación.

**-**Annie, mírame. Respira conmigo.**-** Inhalo profundamente, y me esfuerzo por imitarlo, pero todavía estoy jadeando. Exhalo y empiezo de nuevo junto con él. Él hace esto hasta que yo soy capaz de hacerlo, y siento parte del peso desaparecer mientras mis sollozos y mis jadeos son menos.

Ni una sola vez aparta su mirada de mí y exhala con alivio cuando ve que me he calmado un poco.

Se acerca más hacia mí, y estoy jadeando de nuevo.

**-**Yo no puedo hacerlo, Finnick!**-** Exclamo.

Él, toma mis manos entre las suyas.

.  
**-**¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?**-** pregunta.

Pruebo la sal de mis lágrimas y me recuerdan a casa y me hace sentir aún más miserable.

**-**No puedo matar a nadie. No puedo hacerlo!**-** Yo respondo.

Finnick Odair triste es algo que me rompe el corazón por completo.  
Él tira suavemente de mis manos mientras se para. Pongo mis pies en el suelo de la habitación. La habitación está helada y solo tengo puesto el camisón.

Arranca la manta de la cama y la envuelve alrededor de mis hombros, volviendo a tomar mi mano.  
**-**Ven conmigo. Vamos a hablar.**-** Me dice.

Lo sigo mientras las lagrimas caen en mis mejillas. Estoy agarrando la manta alrededor de mí con mi izquierda y a Finnick con la derecha, y yo no quiero dejarla ir, es lo que me impide hundirme.

Estamos en el ascensor, y estamos subiendo, siento una brisa en mi cara. Finnick me lleva a un banco y nos sentamos. No suelto su mano. Me doy cuenta de que lo necesito ahora mismo, y eso me asusta. La última persona que hubiera querido necesitar es Finnick Odair, pero es todo lo que tengo en este momento. Él es una buena persona.

Se inclina hacia adelante y usa la yema de su dedo pulgar para limpiar mis lágrimas, y yo estoy llorando de nuevo.

Él es una gran persona.

El sol empieza a salir y se levanta por las calles del Capitolio, y los colores naranjas y rosas suaves son hermosos. Se ve como el amanecer de casa. Lo miro y siento calma, mis lágrimas lentamente desvanen y mi pánico disminuye. Si miro directamente y no me fijo en las calles del Capitolio, casi puedo convencerme de que estoy en casa, caminando por la orilla del mar con Arnav y buscando estrellas de mar para lanzar de nuevo al agua.

**-**He estado en todos los distritos, pero no importa donde estoy, el amanecer siempre se ve igual. Incluso en la arena.**-** Dice.

Su mano todavía se aferra a la mía y nuestras manos están húmedas, pero estoy seguro de que es lo único que me sostiene ahora.  
Él vuelve a mirarme, y él aprieta su mano un poco.

**-** Es algo normal, no está mal, sabes. Que te sientas incapaz de matar, yo todavía recuerdo a las personas que maté.**-** Murmura.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo, y el sol pega en su cara. Sus ojos son mas claros y su cabello dorado brilla.

Patea al suelo y luego mira hacia mí.

**-**¿Te acuerdas de ayer cuando hablábamos de lo que sucede cuando morimos y me dijiste que no podías imaginar el Cielo o el Infierno porque la gente es buena y mala?**-**Pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza.

**-**Bueno, tu solo eres buena, Annie. Y no es algo de lo que avergonzarse.**-**

Envuelvo la manta alrededor de mis hombros y mantengo mis ojos en él. El mira en dirección opuesta, y puedo ver su mandíbula trabajando como si estuviera apretando los dientes. Me pregunto entonces si lo estoy haciendo enojar. Podría ser. Yo soy el peor tributo posible que cualquier mentor podría tener. Pero por alguna razón, no creo que yo lo sea. Ha sido amable conmigo, y yo no creo que nada de eso haya sido un acto.

**-**Vamos a averiguar algún tipo de estrategia. Encontraremos una manera de mantenerte viva.**-** Él dice, con confianza de nuevo en su voz. **-**Tiene que haber una manera de hacer esto.**-**

Él me mira a mí, en cuanto dice la última frase.

**-**Yo no creo que haya manera, Finnick.**-** Finalmente digo. **-**Creo que prefiero morir en la Cornucopia. Creo que sería mucho mejor para todos los involucrados. Será una muerte bastante rápida, y no voy a correr el riesgo hacer que alguien se enoje. No quiero morir en las manos de alguien con rencor hacia mí. No quiero morir lentamente, y no quiero que mi familia tenga que ver eso. Es matar o morir , y no creo que pueda matar alguien. **-**

La mano de Finnick va dejando la mía por primera vez desde que nos sentamos, y siento aún más frío.

**-**No digas eso, Annie. Tampoco pienses en hacer eso,. He estado trabajando en una estrategia para ti. No me digas ya te diste por vencida? No puedo prometerte que no tengas que matar a nadie. Pero puedo prometerte que cuando estés en la arena vas a hacer cosas de que nunca creíste posibles. . Y lo siento mucho, pero así es esto**-**. Él dice. Su mano regresa a la mía. **-**La arena cambia a todo el mundo. Pero tu mereces salir tu mereces ganar, porque tu eres buena.**-**

La frustración se eleva dentro de mí de repente, y puedo sentir mis ojos ardiendo de nuevo. Parece que cada todos me pueden decir que tengo que ganar, o que tengo que hacer, pero nadie me puede decir como se supone que lo haga

**-**Pero ¿Como, Finnick? Ni siquiera sé cómo me voy a presentarme en mi entrevista. Ni siquiera sé si voy a hacer alguna alianza. Nosé nada, ni siquiera era buena para planear estrategias en los partidos de volibo de playa.**-**

Él sonríe hoy por primera vez y eso me hace sentir mejor

.  
**-**Bueno, para eso estoy aquí, niña loca! ¿Qué, crees que me mantienen aquí para embellecer la ciudad?**-**

Sonrió un poco y me seco las lágrimas.

**-**De eso es exactamente lo s íbamos a hablar hoy durante el desayuno y antes de ir a entrenar con todos los otros tributos. No soy sólo una cara bonita, sabes. Tengo algunas estrategias muy sólidas.**-**

Algo cambia en la vista de él sonriendo, y me siento mejor

.  
**-**¿Cuáles?**-**Pregunto

.  
Se levanta.

**-**En primer lugar, vas a ponerte ropa para el día de hoy. Y luego vamos a desayunar y hablar.**-** Él contesta.

Lo sigo, nuestras manos se separan, pero me siento más fuerte, subimos al ascensor.

**-**Solo estas posponiendo las cosas porque no tienes ni la menor idea sobre mi estrategia**-**, bromeo.

Aprieta 4 en el ascensor y luego golpea mi nariz juguetonamente.

**-**Cresta, un día vas a aprender a no subestimarme.**-**

Murmuro **-**Vamos a ver**-** en voz baja, y su risa llena todo el ascensor.

Él me regresa a mi habitación y me detiene antes de que entre.

**-**¿Te sientes mejor?**-** Él pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza, empezando a sentirse avergonzada de mi histeria de hace rato.

**-**Muchas gracias, Finnick. Siento lo de hace rato. Me pongo muy sentimental a veces y tuve una pesadilla anoche y me estoy dando cuenta de que no puedo manejar esto como creí que podía**-**. Lo reconozco.

Él pone los ojos en blanco

.  
**-**Deberías haber visto cómo actué yo al ser cosechado. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de ser tan dura contigo misma. Vuelvo para el desayuno en quince minutos.**-**

Se dirige hacia el comedor, y cierro la puerta. No quiero pensar en cada pensamiento negativo acerca de Finnick Odair que he tenido. Me asusta lo bien que me siento cuando él está cerca, pero no me importa como es. Sólo le quiero cerca.

Termino de ducharme en sólo diez minutos, y para el momento en el que Finnick llama a mi puerta, estoy sentada en el borde de la cama corriendo un cepillo mi pelo mojado.

**-**Quién es?**-** Pregunto, porque ambos sabemos que sé quién es.

**-**Finnick Odair, Distrito 4 vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre edición 65 y galán residente**-** Él contesta. Puedo escuchar una sonrisa en su voz, y estoy seguro de que es engreído. **-**Debe ser su día de suerte, señorita**-**

Me levanto y pongo el cepillo sobre el tocador, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

**-**Hmm ...**-**, le digo. **-**Nunca he oído hablar de él.**-**

Él abre la puerta.

**-**Muy divertido, Cresta. Como si alguien pudiera olvidar este rostro.**-**

Él pone una bandeja de comida en mi cama al igual que lo hizo la primera noche en el tren. Se sube y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, empezando a llenar su plato con comida de la bandeja. Me acerco al lado opuesto de la cama y subo. Pongo comida en mi plato también.

**-**Por lo tanto, las estrategias del genio aquí van.**-** Él comienza, hablando con la boca llena de huevos. Finjo una mueca de disgusto y el me guiña el ojo. **-**Mags dice que Chiron no quiere unirse con los Distritos 1 y 2. El quiere estar solo o unirse contigo. Francamente, no me fío de él. Pero habla ahora si eso es lo que quieres hacer , porque mis estrategias no lo incluyen **-**.

Como mi omelette mientras pienso en ello. Chiron es agradable, y estaría bien tener un rostro familiar a mi lado. Pero sé casi nada acerca de la estrategia, y si al final solo quedamos nosotros dos. Absolutamente no podría matar a Chiron. Decido que todo lo que Finnick piensa es mejor.Y en este punto no se ni en quien confiar. Finnick pone su taza de café abajo.

**-**Al principio, yo estaba pensando que deberías unirte a los Distrito repito en el principio. Eso es casi regla para el Distrito 4. Es lo que hice. Pero después de ver las piezas de trabajo en los Juegos de este año, estoy repensándolo.

Toma otro sorbo de su café, mientras yo sigo comiendo. La mermelada de color rojo de los croissants me recuerda a mi sueño a la sangre que se derrama de la boca del tributo del Distrito 2,.

Las imágenes me persiguen, y me gustaría poder escapar de ellas.

**-**Tienes muchas más cosas para pensar. Siento que hemos llegado a conocernos bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias y el tiempo que tenemos lo hemos hecho bien, y siento que te estás subestimando a ti misma. Eres fuerte e ingeniosa, y eres capaz de tomar decisiones con rapidez, que es lo que llamamos tener un buen instinto. También eres mediana de estatura, por lo que puedes ocultarte con facilidad solo debes tratar de no hacer ruido**-**. Finnick levanta uno de los crossaints y lo muerde, y tengo que mirar hacia otro lado, mientras laws imágenes de mi sueño vienen hacia mí.

Su voz me saca de nuevo a la realidad

.  
**-**Yo no quiero que hagas ninguna alianza. Yo no creo que se pueda confiar en ninguno de ellos, sobre todo, en los Profesionales. Confía en mí, yo era uno de ellos. Tampoco vayas a la Cornucopia, por lo que más quieras por favor no vayas a la Cornucopia**-**.

Él me mira seriamente ahora, todo broma se ha ido. Sus ojos parecen atraer como si fueran imanes y estoy segura de que no podía apartar la mirada incluso si quisiera.

**-**Voy a trabajar contigo para encontrar un arma que puedas utilizar para protegerte, pero ni siquiera te preocupes por eso al principio. Quiero que te quedes cerca de la Cornucopia, pero lo suficientemente lejos durante el baño de sangre inicial, el cual puede durar horas. Sólo por favor quédate allí hasta que estás segura de que se termino. Cuando los cañones finalmente dejen de sonar . Una vez que parece tranquila la Cornucopia, empiezas a hacer el camino de vuelta con cuidado. Los profesionales se habrán ido. Después de que obtienen sus armas, se dirigen fuera para acampar y luego buscan a aquellos estúpidos que encienden fuego en la noche. Si alguien te ve en esta fase del juego, corre. No trate de luchar, simplemente corre**-**.

Estoy sorprendida por dos cosas: la primer es que él ha pensado realmente acerca de esto, y la forma en que lo pide por favor. Segundo él pensó en como salvarme, y yo lo único que he hecho es pensar en lo que va a pasar cuando muera y cómo va a suceder,. Él me ha dado lo que he estado rogando porque desde el momento en que mi nombre fue sacado en la cosecha necesitaba un plan a seguir. Algo sólido para envolver alrededor de mi mente y recitar en la noche cuando este tan nerviosa que no pueda conciliar el sueño. Él me está dando una oportunidad.

Sus ojos verdes azules son tan claros. Estoy indefensa en confiar en él. No tengo otra opción. Por suerte, no parece que el movimiento sea en falso.

**-**Vuelves a la Cornucopia. Encuentras cualquier arma que quede. Lo más probable es que será un cuchillo o lanza, así que voy a trabajar contigo en su mayoría con estas dos opciones..Luego te vas tan lejos de la Cornucopia como puedas, porque con el tiempo los profesionales regresan allí.. Busca un lugar donde esconderte y quédate ahí todo el tiempo que puedas. Si permanece escondida bastante bien, nadie va a encontrarte hasta que queden tres en la arena. Entonces comenzarán su búsqueda. Si te encuentran, utilizas tu arma de la mejor manera que puedas. Esperemos que no te encuentren hasta que sólo haya un solo tributo además de ti, y entonces tienes una buena oportunidad de ganar **-**.

Él me mira inquieto cuando termina de hablar. Me siento incómoda.

La primera parte de la estrategia probablemente la haga bien, pero la parte del combate no me convence mucho.

**-**¿Qué debo hacer hoy en el entrenamiento?**-**Pregunto. y para mi vergüenza mi voz tiembla.

.  
**-**Quiero que te concentres en las habilidades de supervivencia tanto hoy y mañana. En el tercer día de entrenamiento, después de que ya hayamos trabajado con algunos cuchillos, puedes comenzar a practicar un poco con ellos. No sé cómo va ser, pero sieres muy buena, no lo demuestres. Parecer mediocre es mejor. ¿Quieres ser lo suficientemente competente, que no van a tratar de matarte de inmediato, pero lo suficiente pobre que te van a subestimar usted. Lo más importante para ti las habilidades de supervivencia. Después de las puntuaciones, vamos a empezar a trabajar en cómo vas a presentarte ante Panem y todos tus posibles patrocinadores. Pero no te preocupes por los patrocinadores, ¿de acuerdo? **-**

Me preocupa, porque, si yo fuera un patrocinador no apostaría por mí.

Finnick lee esto en mi cara.

**-**Eres absolutamente encantadora, Annie. Vas a tener muchos patrocinadores. Por no hablar de la suerte que tienes de tenerme como tu mentor. Tengo mis formas de llegar a todos los patrocinadores que necesitas. No vas a morir de hambre por ahí, no siempre y cuando el Capitolio todavía anhele mi atención**-**.

La manera en la que dice la palabra encantadora lo hace parecer el mejor cumplido que he recibido. Sonrío, y él sonríe de nuevo. Sin embargo su última frase me preocupa. No estoy segura de lo que está pasando, pero estoy bastante segura de que quiere decir que va a acostarse con posibles patrocinadores para sellar acuerdos. Esto me molesta por aluna razón que no puedo identificar .Y me siento culpable. No quiero que él haga tanto por mí, pero por otra parte es Finnick, y él probablemente lo hará aunque no sea por mí.

**-**No tienes que hacer eso por mí**-**, le digo sinceramente. Quiero preguntarle si él siempre hace tanto por sus tributos, pero una voz dentro de mí que suena casi como la de Mags me dice que no.

Sonríe como si supiera un secreto que yo no, lo cual probablemente hace.

**-**Me gustaría poder hacer más.**-** Él responde,y le da un sorbo a su café.

**-** Siento como si te conociera de toda la vida. Estoy cómodo contigo de una manera que no estoy a gusto con cualquiera , excepto con Mags.**-**

Su cambio de tema se me desconcierta antes de darme cuenta de que no era realmente un cambio de tema en absoluto, sino una aclaración de su primera declaración. Mis labios se elevan hacia arriba y siento una sensación de calor bastante fuerte como su hubiera café dentro de mí.

**-**Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir.**-** Digo. Me detengo un momento, arrastrando la cuchara a través de la avena que está empezando a pegarse. **-**¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos, Finnick?**-**

Sería bueno para l la arena saber que alguien que se preocupa por mí. Sería un pensamiento caliente para mantener conmigo, como la sonrisa y los buenos deseos de mi equipo de preparación.

Él sonríe. **-**Oh, Annie.**-** Él comienza, con un tono afectuoso. **-**Yo pensé que ya eramos.**-**

Él agarra mi pie descalzo, con una expresión seria.  
**-**¿Me estoy volviendo tan predecible?**-** Él pregunta, con una expresión de horror en su rostro.  
Me retuerzo lejos de su alcance, nunca quiero que Finnick Odair sepa que soy cosquilluda. Él es definitivamente el tipo de persona que hace cosquillas sin piedad.

**-**Es el precio de la fama.**-** Suspiro.

Se sienta con seguridad.

**-**Lamentablemente, hay una gran cantidad de los precios de la fama. Vas a verlos muy pronto.**-** Él pone su pie hacia adelante, e instintivamente pongo el mío atrás. Está luchando visiblemente para no sonreir,. **-**¿Cosquilluda?**-** Él pregunta inocentemente, sus cejas tirando hacia arriba.

**-**No**-**, me acuesto, tratando de mantener mi voz casual. **-**Y por suerte, creo que eres el único que va a conocer las alegrías y las tristezas de la fama.**-**

Sacude la cabeza, totalmente a gusto y confiado en su decisión de que yo voy a ser la ganadora de los Juegos.

**-**Odair, un día vas a aprender a no sobrestimarme.**-** Me burlo de sus palabras del ascensor, y él pone los ojos en blanco.

**-**Nunca**-**.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios

**IMPORTANTE:** Les aviso que lo más probable esque actualiza el próximo lunes 5 de enero, tal vez el sabado pero no se si tenga internet, asi que no prometo nada, lo siento pero así son las cosas yo también sufrire sin internet :(.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, disculpen por no actualizar, pero no creo seguir con el fic :( pasaron muchas cosas y bueno ahora haré fics por mi misma mi nueva cuenta será DannyDragon por si me quieren seguir y actualmente tengo una página en Facebook llamada If you are in you cant get out. Si alguien quiere leer la historia léanla el nombre es Where Soul Meets Body o si alguien la quiere seguir avísenme porfa. Si nadie la sigue TAL VEZ la siga cuando tenga tiempo, perdón, si enserio la seguirían leyendo comenten y ya veré que hago. Feliz año l s quiero muchisisisimo, gracias por todo el apoyo. 


End file.
